No Te Molestes
by Satine.F
Summary: Sasuke termina con Sakura despues de 3 años de noviazgo a causa de Karin, Ella tendra que aprender a vivir sin el pero no sera facil afrontarse a las nuevas cosas que vienen a su vida- ¿Volver a enamorarme? Imposible!.- Universitarios, amor y un nuevo comienzo. / Universo Alterno / GaaraxSakura / ACTUALIZADO CAP 11!
1. Un dia largo

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Los personajes de Naruto y sus nombres no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este es un Universo Alterno los personajes tienen entre 19 y 21 años, sus personalidades pueden ser un poco distintas para que este fic dea mas adaptable.**

** Lemmon mucho mas adelante pero les advertire cuando eso pase**

**Algunas palabras podrian resultar incomodas "groserias" pero es para hacerlo mas real**

**Gracias por leer**

Era un tarde lluviosa en Tokio, particularmente triste como la escena que se extendía en una de las áreas verdes de la Universidad Konoha, ahí se encontraba una pareja discutiendo. La chica era más baja que el chico por casi dos cabezas, tenía el cabello rosa pálido, era bastante largo, escurría y se despeinada a causa de la incesante lluvia, vestía una sudadera roja y unos jeans que delineaban su delgado cuerpo, empapada de pies a cabeza con las manos a los lados no apartaba sus ojos jade de los ojos negros de su acompañante. El era un chico alto y atlético, tenía el cabello negro con una playera de mangas cortas negra y unos jeans azul claro. El temblaba a causa del frio y de lo mojado que estaba – Sakura – dijo el casi en un susurro.

Sakura simplemente no podía permitir ni una lagrima escapar de sus ojos, el no lo merecía al fin de cuentas poco le importo cambiarla por aquella "Chica Perfecta". El buscaba las palabras indicadas para que al menos esto fuera menos doloroso – Nunca quise lastimarte –fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Después de casi 3 años de noviazgo estaba ahí, frente de su querido "Sasuke-kun", con el corazón destrozado – ¡Como si te importara! – le grito sin bajar la mirada.

-Sakura entiende que nunca quise hacerte daño, pero me enamore de Karin – no quería verla mal después de todo ella había sido su primer amor, su primera vez, su primer todo, veía en sus ojos jade como lo odiaba, su pequeña tenía el corazón roto gracias a él.

-¿Sabes algo Sasuke? No deberías preocuparte por mi al fin de cuentas como no te ibas a enamorar de ella – le dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en la de él con una leve sonrisa sarcástica continuo – Es hermosa, atlética, un cuerpo voluptuoso así te gustan verdad Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura no empieces, por favor – El sabia a donde iba a parar esta conversación, ella no iba a permitir que el saliera limpio de culpa, la desesperación lo invadió dejándola salir en un grito - ¡Maldita sea entiéndelo no lo pude evitar!

-Claro que no, después de todo ella es perfecta para ti, inteligente con clase, una niña rica igual que tu – dijo ella dejando a un lado el poco orgullo que le quedaba – seguramente nunca será una loca molestia como yo.

-Sakura basta – Sasuke bajo la mirada, esto dolía más de lo que pensó.

-No te molestes Sasuke no necesito tus palabras de pena, yo voy a estar bien- dijo con una sonrisa burlona – no te molestes seguramente ella es mucho mejor que yo en "casi todo".

- ¿Casi todo? – pregunto Sasuke en voz baja, ya no entendía nada de lo que ella decía.

-Claro, porque seguramente ella jamás sabrá volverte loco como yo, nunca sabrá donde besarte para que tus instintos más bajos aparezcan – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro – Seguro nunca podrás amarla con la misma intensidad con la que me amaste a mi.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella le dio la espalda y camino hasta un auto que se encontraba estacionado en la acera, saco las llaves y se introdujo rápidamente en el arrancando sin mirar atrás. Ella sabía que debía de irse rápido, las lagrimas empezaron a salir después de la primera cuadra, ese maldito la había botado al fin.

-Maldita sea – susurro mientras se detenía en una luz roja, en ese momento su móvil empezó a sonar, la pelirosa lo contesto y mientras lo ponía en altavoz la luz verde le indico que podía seguir su camino – ¿Bueno?

-¿Sakura-chan donde estas? – La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba nerviosa – acaban de avisar que hay peligro de inundación por la lluvia, deberías de volver a la fraternidad rápido.

-Claro Hinata no te preocupes voy enseguida – la tristeza se asomaba en su voz – llego en 5 minutos, Bye.

Colgó antes de que recibiera respuesta, no quería saber del mundo al menos por hoy lo único que le importaba era llegar rápido y recostarse en su cama, dormir hasta que todo rastro de lo de hoy desapareciera.

Sasuke y Sakura habían sido muy unidos, solo por él había decidido quedarse en Tokio en lugar de viajar a Londres para estudiar medicina, claro a él esto no le importo mucho cuando conoció a Karin –"maldita zorra" – pensó Sakura. Por 2 Meses que llevaba de conocerla ella había fingido ser amiga de la pelirosa consiguiendo que esta le contara todo acerca de Sasuke y su relación, luego saco las garras y lo enamoro, claro si se le puede decir "enamorar" a acostarse con él en cada fiesta de la fraternidad de "Abogados Ilustres" en la cual se encontraban los dos.

Sakura en cambio estaba en una fraternidad diferente y no tan "fiestera" como la de su ex novio, sus mejores amigas desde preparatoria estaban ahí con ella Ino era la más hermosa y popular de todas, tenía una cabella larga y rubia, sus ojos eran azules, un cuerpo de envidia y siempre perfectamente arreglada estudiaba comunicaciones una carrera perfecta para ella, Hinata era igual de hermosa que la rubia pero sin su personalidad, su cabello era negro azulado con ojos color perla, característicos de su familia, una joven muy penosa y con problemas de autoestima estudiante de psicología. Los demás miembros de su fraternidad eran recién conocidos para ella y con su novio y la carrera pocas veces había tenido tiempo de intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos

Al llegar a su fraternidad aparco el auto y entro corriendo, sin saludar a sus compañeros subió a paso rápido a su dormitorio, lo compartía con sus dos amigas y con una chica rubia un dos años más grande que ella su nombre era Temari muy guapa con un toque exótico, un cuerpo de infarto, estudiante de Arquitectura.

-Como siempre soy la única plana aquí – bufo mientras se desnudaba y se vio al espejo, era muy delgada por naturaleza, su piel era suave y solo con algunas cicatrices leves en las piernas por el deporte que practicaba, ella jugaba futbol cosa que había hecho que tuviera unas piernas marcadas y bonitas, al igual que un trasero firme y bastante notorio. Solo había dos problemas en su cuerpo que siempre molestaban a Sakura su gran frente y sus pechos minúsculos – Mierda hasta la hermanita de Hinata tiene más delantera que yo.

Sakura se metió la ducha dejando que toda la tristeza se fuera por la coladera al igual que el agua caliente que rozaba su cuerpo, todos los recuerdos inundaron su mente, Sasuke ya no estaría con ella…

Después de la ducha se puso su pillama que consistía en un corto short azul cielo y una playera de tirantes blanca, seco su cabello lo suficiente para que no pudiera gotear. Se miro en el espejo de nuevo era bonita y ella lo sabia siempre había tenido a varios atrás de ella pero claro ella siempre estuvo cegada por el ahora proclamado "estúpido uchiha". Abrio un gaveta para sacar su cepillo de dientes, entonces las vio – A la mierda con él, siempre le quise dar gusto – Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba las tijeras que provocaron estas palabras y tomo uno de los mechones de su larga melena…

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó y se rasco un poco los ojos para ver con claridad el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

-¡Dios, es tardísimo! – se levanto de un solo golpe hacia el baño, después de unos minutos salió envuelta en una toalla y se vistió, llevaba la ropa obligatoria para su carrera, unos pantalones ajustados, unos zapatos bajos, una playera de manga larga pegada con cuello en u y una bata abierta, todo de color blanco.

Se maquillo naturalmente solamente saltaba a la vista unos labios rojos y se acomodo su cabello de forma que quedara suelto pero ordenado. Bajo rápidamente y se acerco a la pequeña cocina de la fraternidad, saco del refrigerador la leche y se la sirvió en un vaso empezó a tomarla cuando una voz bastante familiar la espanto.

-¡Sakura que te hiciste! – Grito de forma histeria una rubia que señalaba el cabello de la pelirosa

-Era un cambio que necesitaba Ino – dijo ella mientras dejo el vaso en el fregadero y se acerco a su amiga con una sonrisa dulce – Sasuke me termino y yo no necesitaba seguir teniendo ese estorboso cabello largo que solo me quitaba tiempo – dijo esto mientras se acerco al horno de microondas viendo el reflejo que este producía de ella, se vio entonces tenía el cabello un poco más arriba de sus hombros – Lo prefiero así.

-Valla Frentuda espero que estés bien, no imagine que Sasuke se atre… - Decía la rubia hasta que su amiga la volteo a ver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la dejo fría.

-Estoy bien Ino en verdad, no te preocupes – la interrumpió Sakura mientras salía de la cocina y despedía con la mano a su amiga – ¡Me voy a lavar los dientes que llego tarde a clases!

Sakura iba saliendo de la cocina hasta que choco con alguien, cuando levanto la vista noto a un pelirojo conocido que la veía con cierta curiosidad, posiblemente por el cambio de look de la pelirosa – Lo siento Gaara-kun! – se limito a decir la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía su camino. El era otro de los que vivían en esa fraternidad, era hermano menor de Temari y tenía 19 años al igual que la pelirosa, era bastante guapo y tenía un cuerpo muy atlético, serio pero amable se mantenía callado casi en las cenas que compartían todos los de la fraternidad. Tenía un tatuaje con un kanji en su frente, según Sakura decía "ai" que era lo mismo a amor en japonés. Pocas veces habían cruzado palabra él y la pelirosa, el estudiaba Ingeniería Civil y no compartían ninguna clase.

-¿Sakura se corto el cabello? – le pregunto a la rubia mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina observando el espacio.

- Si Gaara, parece que por fin veremos más a mi querida amiga por aquí – dijo la rubia sonriendo un poco, recordaba lo mucho que le molestaba que su amiga estuviera tan controlada por Sasuke desde que entraron a la universidad, el era muy celoso y no quería que Sakura conociera mucha gente, posiblemente por miedo a perderla, claro que no conto que él fuera el que iba a terminar alejándose de ella.

- Esto será interesante – dijo el pelirojo mientras una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible se formo en su rostro, cosa que la rubia no noto – bueno me voy tengo clase, hasta luego Ino.

El pelirojo salió de la fraternidad con cierta pelirosa en su mente, pero que estaba pensando, el no tenía tiempo para esas cosas cursis y de gente inmadura – Diablos – susurro cuando se dio cuenta que su auto no arrancaba, lo intento una, dos y tres veces – Nada – dijo dándose por vencido saliendo del auto.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – Escucho una voz conocida cuando giro para ver a la persona de la que provenía observo a la pelirosa junto a su carro – Yo voy al edificio 6, puede que te pueda dejar cerca ¿A qué edificio vas tú?

- Voy al edificio 4 – dijo el serio, tenía razón esto sería interesante

-Vamos me queda de camino – dijo Sakura mientras sonreía subió al asiento del conductor mientras abría la puerta del copiloto a la que el pelirojo subió casi inmediatamente después.

- Gracias – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se colocaba el cinturón – Creo que este día será algo largo

- Ni que lo digas – respondió ella arrancando hacia los edificios donde se impartían las clases.

**Autora:**

**Bueno este es mi regreso a fics desde que tenia 14 años, ahora estoy a unas de cumplir 18 y despues de leer tanto me crei que podria hacer unos :D**

**Espero que les halla gustado y me encantaria leer sus reviews.**

**Gracias pronto actualizare es una promesa!**


	2. La noche se hizo para vivirla

**Bueno aproveche mi inspiracion y les traje el 2do capitulo ;D**

**Muchas gracias a KariiZ113 , No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno y kamy0709 por sus comentarios! Espero mas Reviews de parte de todos los que se dan la oportunidad de leer esta historia!**

**Me encantaria que me dejaran reviews para saber si quieren agregar alguna sugerencia o pareja a la historia!**

Cuando terminaron sus clases Sakura decidió ocuparse antes de pensar en el "estúpido Uchiha" y se dirigió al supermercado, al fin esa semana le tocaba a ella hacer las compras para la fraternidad – Demonios debo de conseguir un trabajo pronto antes de que se acaben mis ahorros.

Cuando regreso a la fraternidad acomodo todas las cosas que había comprado y subió para cambiarse, cuando regreso a la sala común de la casa se encontró con una muy escandalosa rubia y un chico con cabello negro discutiendo.

-¡Sabes que Sai por mi vete a la mierda! – Ino parecía furiosa y no dejaba de gritar – Si tanto te gustan esas malditas porristas ¿Qué haces conmigo?

- Hermosa ya te dije que lo único que me gusta de esas chicas son sus hermosas nalgas, tú sin embargo tienes unos asombrosos pechos – dijo él con una sonrisa fingida y un tono de voz tranquilo.

Sai era el novio de Ino desde hace 1 mes, era un chico raro demasiado sincero diría Sakura, aunque era bastante pálido era muy atractivo, su cabello negro siempre despeinado su actitud tranquila solo podría enamorar a la loca de Ino. Estudiaba Artes y sufría de síndrome de asperger, cosa que le dificultaba entender los sentimientos de los demás sobretodo de su guapa novia.

-Vete por favor antes de que te rompa la cara – fue lo único que atino a decir Ino mientras le abría la puerta, por su propio bien se dirigió a la salida sabía que era mejor dejar que las cosas se calmaran.

- Debes de tener más paciencia con el –Sakura había visto todo desde las escaleras – sabes que no es su intención hacerte enojar.

- Pero lo hace y es bastante difícil tener "paciencia" – Ino sabia a lo que se había metido cuando empezó a salir con él, aunque nunca imagino que realmente fuera tan difícil - ¡Tengo una grandísima idea frentona!

Sakura sabía lo que ella iba a decir, se acomodo en el sofá escuchando con atención a su amiga.

- ¡Hoy vamos a ir a una fiesta! – Ino era experta en pasarla bien aunque eso significara dormir poco – Hay una fiesta en la fraternidad Akatsuki, los hombres de ahí son extremadamente guapos…

-Ino tienes novio ¿lo recuerdas? Salió hace menos de 5 minutos por aquella puerta- Ino nunca había sido una gran persona si de relaciones se trata pero Sakura tampoco podía decir mucho. En el tiempo que había sido novia de Sasuke se vio envuelta en una relación bastante enfermiza.

- Si no lo dije por mí, sino por mi recién soltera amiga – Esa sonrisa malévola la conocía, la rubia planeaba algo.

- Me interesan poco los hombres en este momento si voy será solo por que en verdad necesito alcohol – Aunque Sakura no era fiestera no podía negarse a salir y tomar un par de cervezas, también tomaba algo más que cerveza aunque claro solo en ocasiones que lo ameriten. –Habla con Hinata para que valla con nosotras, cocinare algo porque muero de hambre ya.

- En otro lugar de la Universidad -

Gaara se encontraba en clase sin interesarse mucho en lo que decía el profesor, cuando de pronto un pelinegro con un peinado bastante extraño le hablo.

-Hoy abra una fiesta en Akatsuki, dicen que la llama de la juventud brillara en todo su esplendor deberíamos de ir mi querido colega – Lee era compañero de Gaara en casi todas sus clases y era miembro de todos los equipos deportivos de la universidad. Siempre vestía de color verde con grandes cejas que resaltaban sus expresiones, era demasiado ruidoso como para pasar desapercibido.

-No podrías dejar de molestar con "la llama de la juventud" es muy molesto escucharte decirlo cada cinco minutos cejotas – exclamo otro chico que se sentaba justo delante de los otros dos.

-Por eso Kiba es que nunca tendrás novia porque no hay pasión en ti, en tu mirada, no hay una llama que demuestre lo…-iba a empezar un discurso Lee cuando el maestro deposito en él una mirada seria y comprendió que lo mejor era callarse.

Kiba vivía en la fraternidad "Shinobi" al igual que Gaara, era de cabello castaño alto y bastante fiestero, tenia reputación de mujeriego por lo que era normal ver chicas de otras fraternidad en la suya después de una acalorada sesión de "estudio" como lo llamaba el.

-Dejen de molestar, ya sabía de la fiesta recuerda que mi primo esta en Akatsuki Lee – Gaara contesto por fin con un semblante serio pero tranquilo – vamos, al fin es Viernes.

Los otros dos chicos sonrieron, el pelirojo casi siempre se negaba a ir a fiestas, era bastante serio y pocas veces socializaba fuera de su círculo de confianza. Pero sabían que llevarlo a una fiesta solo significaba una cosa "Chicas con hormonas locas al doble", Gaara simplemente era bastante guapo y misterioso para pasar desapercibido.

_ En la noche en la Fraternidad "Shinobi"

-¡Sakura te ves casi tan sexy como yo! – la rubia nunca iba a dejar de ser la más vanidosa de las tres eso se notaba hasta para hacer cumplidos. Ella llevaba un vestido entallado con una sola manga que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Unos tacones, el cabello suelto y mucho maquillaje. No tenía la menor idea de lo que era la simpleza.

- Yo diría que mientras tú te ves como una "Karin" yo me veo como una "Hinata" – Sakura sabia darle donde le dolía a su amiga, su no muy buena reputación. La pelirosa había escogido una falda de tubo negra corta que acompaño con una blusa holgada de color rosa y tacones negros. La falda dejaba muy bien ver el gran atributo trasero que tenia la pelirosa, complemento todo con un maquillaje moderado y su cabello suelto.

- Así que ser una "Karin" ya es un insulto eh Sakurita, vamos si hace una semana apenas y la amabas – dijo Temari en modo de burla, iría con ellas de fiesta ya que no pensaba perderse una oportunidad como esta, era adicta a coquetear, salir, besar y dejar. Todo un hombre excepto en apariencia, sobre todo por cómo se veía hoy dejaba en claro ser una sexy mujer. Unos jeans oscuros y ajustados con una blusa roja con gran escote y sin espalda. Botines negros de tacón complementaron el look.

-Yo siento que no me veo muy biee-en – la más penosa de las amigas siempre era la que mejor lucia aunque no lo aceptara, un vestido azul marino ajustado con mangas largas y unos tacones blancos, un look natural con labios rojos.

-Pareces una Barbie Hinata no te preocupes, pero tu Kirby de cuarta no me vuelvas a comparar con esa zorra – la rubia parecía muy seria – Creo que bien te dijimos que esa zanahoria no iba a dejar nada bueno. ¿No es cierto?

- Cállate Ino pareces mi madre con su tremendo te lo dije, vámonos de una vez ya son casi las 10 – Sakura lo sabía, pero por supuesto que lo sabia se lo habían advertido pero nunca hizo caso –" es mi amiga" – siempre defendiéndola de todos, en los 2 meses que llevaba de conocerla le sabia tantas cosas, Karin era una zorra de lo peor – "Al menos Sasuke-kun encontró su tal para cual" – pensó la pelirosa y es que no había infieles que mejor congeniaran.

_ En la Fraternidad Akatsuki _

Un rubio con el cabello sujeto en una coleta y un ojo tapado por su fleco corría de un lado a otro gritando - ¡Sasori! ¡Itachi! ¡Kisame!

El chico parecía desesperado de un lado a otro buscando a los propietarios de los nombres que gritaba, la fiesta ya había empezado en la planta baja y el aun no encontraba su camisa favorita.

-Que quieres Deidara los invitados ya están llegando – unos ojos rojos azabaches impacientes se posaron en el rubio, era alto con cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja, de piel blanca y muy apuesto

- ¡No encuentro mi maldita camisa roja! –Grito Deidara un poco desesperado – ¿A ti te toco recoger la lavandería verdad?

-La trae Tobi puesta, está abajo – dicho esto Itachi salió por la puerta y se dirigió a donde la música sonaba, la gente ya estaba ahí y en el patio, el fue detrás de un grupo de porristas que se encontraban en la cocina

-¡Maldita sea Tobi! – otro grito mas y pronto el rubio se quedaría sin voz bajo la escalera para encontrar lo que temía, ahí estaba su compañero con SU camisa favorita, la que había elegido para esa noche en especial.

- Deidara-kun mira qué guapo me veo hoy – una sonrisa de inocencia salió de Tobi al decir esto, era un joven un poco más bajo que sus compañeros con cabellos y ojos negros, muy delgado y con poca inteligencia, primo de Itachi aunque nada parecidos.

-Podrían dejar de comportarse como unos críos, esta fraternidad tiene una reputación que cuidar y ustedes par de Idiotas no la van a arruinar- el que dijo eso era Sasori, uno de los más serios de Akatsuki, cabello rojo oscuro y ojos marrones, guapo alto pero sobretodo un genio. Había quedado huérfano de niño por lo que casi toda su vida la vivió junto a sus primos Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

-Mira Danna ahí está tu primo – Deidara tenía más familiaridad con Sasori que cualquier otro iban desde el colegio juntos – Gaara no pensé que fueras a venir.

- Ni yo - serio más no grosero saludo a su primo con un leve movimiento de cabeza para después regresar a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- ¡En esta fiesta encontrare al amor de mi vida o me dejo de llamar Uzumaki Naruto! – Gaara sabia de cual se sus amigos provenía ese grito, Naruto siempre era así, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules con algunas cicatrices en las mejillas, guapo pero demasiado infantil para las chicas. El Uzumaki se encontraba junto con Lee en la fraternidad de los deportistas, practicaba futbol americano y estudiaba diseño grafico. – Nee Gaara no has visto a mi hermanita últimamente, creo que ella y el teme se pelearon.

-Bueno Naruto estas bastante atrasado en noticias – Insinuó Kiba , Naruto era el hermanastro de Sakura sus padre y la madre de esta se habían casado cuando ellos tenían 10 años y desde entonces fueron los mejores amigos, fue el mismo Naruto el que le presento a Sasuke – tu querido amigo engaño a Sakura para después botarla.

-¡Que-e el teme hizo que! – El rubio no lo podía creer sabia mejor que nadie la relación de ese par – Mierda en cuanto lo vea…

-Pues solo voltea hacia atrás – Kiba disfrutaba esto, ver como pronto el Uchiha tendría la cara deshecha era algo que le fascinaba, Kiba y Karin salían hasta que el Uchiha decidió por fin terminar con Sakura para formalizar su relación con Karin.

Atrás de ellos se encontraba Sasuke con cierta pelirroja en una escena bastante comprometedora, se besaban pasionalmente sin importarles estar rodeados de personas. Naruto se asqueo de ver esa escena sin dudarlo se acerco a la pareja y toco el hombro de Sasuke que se separo un momento de la boca de Karin para voltear a ver quien le llamaba al ver la cara de su rubio amigo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Naruto déjame expli…- No pudo terminar de decir esto cuando Naruto le dio un puñetazo en el ojo que tiro al Uchiha, este aunque tardo en reaccionar se abalanzo sobre el rubio haciendo que la gente formara un círculo alrededor de ellos viendo la pelea.

- ¡Basta! – Un grito hizo que el par se detuviera y pronto fueron separados por Itachi y Lee aunque el grito no provenía de ellos sino de una pelirosa que acababa de llegar a la fiesta – Se puede saber qué diablos les sucede a los dos…

- ¡Sakura-chan yo solo quería darle su merecido al teme por haberte lastimado! – su hermanastro decía la verdad con coraje en sus ojos, la pelirosa le sonrió volteo a ver a Sasuke con una mirada un tanto fría.

- No necesito de eso Naruto, no vale la pena – Sakura volteo la vista al decir esto y tomo de la mano al rubio para meterlo a la cocina cuando estuvieron solos Sakura tomo un pedazo de hielo de la cubeta donde se encontraban las bebidas y lo envolvió en el suéter que llevaba para ponérselo después en la cara a su querido hermanastro – Vamos hermanito yo estoy bien solo ignóralo.

- Pero Saku el está loco por hacerte eso ustedes siempre estuvieron juntos – las palabras de Naruto le dolían a la pelirosa pero no podía dejar que él lo viera – ¡Estoy bien!

- Entonces regresemos a la fiesta – Sakura le sonrió y tomo una bebida para después dejar a su hermanastro en la cocina, el chiste de venir a la fiesta era olvidarse del Uchiha no recordarlo más.

_mas tarde

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! – Gritaba un grupo de amigos mientras una pelirosa tomaba directamente de una botella de vodka, que importaba ponerse ebria si estaba con sus amigos. Gritos se escucharon cuando por fin Sakura había terminado con la botella.

-¡A la mierda los hombres! – grito Ino que era la que más había bebido, tenía el vestido más arriba de lo que se debía y estaba abrazada de Hinata la cual intentaba cuidarla. Sakura se puso a bailar con sus tres amigas sin darse cuenta que unos ojos aguamarina no dejaban de verla.

-Podrías bailar con ella hermanito, no le has quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche – Temari conocía a Gaara mejor que nadie.

- No, no podría – sin dejar de verla continuo- ella acaba de terminar con su novio, no se me hace bien de mi parte aprovechar esa situación.

-Eres tan anticuado – "el señor moralidad" como le decía Temari siempre había sido bastante serio en estos asuntos – de mientras yo iré a bailar con aquel guapo de la coleta.

Temari no tardo en acercarse a un chicho con el cabello castaño y pedirle que bailara con ella, Gaara por otra parte veía a la pelirosa todavía hasta que esta volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, casi muere de la sorpresa al ver como la chica se acercaba a él bastante lento.

-Gaara vamos a bailar – ella estaba enfrente de él y se había inclinado para susurrarle al odio – no tengas pena la noche se hizo para vivirla.

No sabía si era el alcohol que había tomado la chica o el simple hecho de verlo solo, pero esa noche ella iba a bailar con su compañero de fraternidad, que podía pasar!

**n/a: aun no se si hacer un**

**naruhina o naruhino**

**kibaino o kibahina**

**por lo que agradeceria demasiado su apoyo y opinion :)**


	3. Enfrentando la Realidad

**La historia trata de ser lo mas realista posible por lo que Sakura y ´Gaara no se amaran de un dia para otro pero no se preocupan tampoco sera tediosa.**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**

Sakura y Gaara bailaban desde hace un par de canciones, todos los que los conocían estaban asombrados al ver al chico tan abierto, el nunca había sido así pero había algo esa noche en la atmosfera que seguramente afectaba a más de uno. Ino se encontraba ya encima de Kiba besándolo sin parar en un sofá de la sala parecía que a la rubia mucho se le había olvidado su querido novio.

Hinata se encontraba junto con Lee y Naruto jugando beer-pong, bueno más bien Hinata los veía mientras no podía evitar reírse del par que ya estaban bastante ebrios trataba de tener un poco de puntería.

Sasuke miraba con cierto enojo a Sakura – Que se cree tan cerca de ese maldito, no pudo ni esperar un día para empezar a coquetear con otros – Sasuke se encontraba con sus compañeros de fraternidad mientras Karin bailaba con sus amigas

-Sabes Sasuke no deberías de juzgarla tu no pudiste esperar a terminarla para acostarte con nuestra querida amiga – Seiguetsu dio en el clavo, estudiante de Derecho cabello blanco, ojos violetas y mano derecha de Karin.

-Tiene razón Sasuke, fuiste una porquería con ella y tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le dé la gana – Juggo siempre calmado y pacifico, con cabello naranja igual que sus ojos era muy temido por su gran tamaño, la defensa perfecta del equipo de americano de la universidad.

-Cierren la boca estúpidos – el pelinegro no dejaba de ver a la parejita que formaban su ex novia y el desconocido pelirojo – Sakura no me olvidara, al menos no hoy.

Dicho esto Sasuke saco a Karin de entre sus amigas y la llevo a bailar junto a Gaara y Sakura, empezaron a bailar muy pegados cosa que hizo notar Karin extrañada de la actitud de su nuevo novio, que importaba si la usaba esta noche ella también quería ver a esa estúpida de pelo rosado sufrir. Así empezó el juego y Karin le dio la espalda a Sasuke y pegando su cuerpo empezó a bailar de una forma bastante provocadora como la canción que sonaba.

Sakura se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y poco le daba salir corriendo por más obvia se viera, pronto dio un paso cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya, cuando se giro vio unos ojos aguamarina que la miraban comprensivamente, se acerco casi por inercia a él.

**_"So shine bright, tonight you and I_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky"_**

Gaara se había dado cuenta en solo un día por lo que el corazón de Sakura pasaba, el lo había experimentado antes. Pero ella no lo merecía y de eso estaba seguro; la tomo por la cintura con una mano mientras que su otra mano se coloco en la nuca de la chica y la acerco a él, Sakura lo abrazo sin darse cuenta muy bien porque. La música sonaba mientras que ella prefirió cerrar los ojos

-No mereces sufrir y el no merece el gusto de verte hacerlo – sintió un escalofrió cuando el chico le susurro esto muy cerca de su oreja – Vamos, como tu dijiste "La noche se hizo para vivirla".

**_"Eye to eye, so alive_**  
**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky"_**

El tenia razón, ese chico casi desconocido le había dicho justo lo que necesitaba, la cancion avanzaba mientras Sakura volteo a ver los ojos del pelirojo eran hermosos y ella lo sabia, demasiado cerca demasiado peligro. -"Maldito Alcohol ya paresco Ino con unas copas" Sakura volvio a bajar la mirada mientras se alejo un poco del pelirojo al momento justo en que la canción termino.

El sabia que la habia incomodado un poco lo que no sabia es porque se habia acercado asi a ella.

-¿Vamos por un poco de aire quieres? – ella asintió mientras los dos salieron de todo el ruido, en el poco jardín que la fraternidad tenia había muchas parejas besándose lo cual incomodo bastante a los chicos por lo que Gaara la tomo de la mano y camino hacia una pequeña banca que se localizaba en el jardín de la fraternidad contigua. Se sentaron mientras el pelirojo volteo al cielo y observo las pocas estrellas que se asomaban.

-¡Wow ya viste la hora! – Sakura había sacado su celular tratando de cambiar el tema o al menos cortar la atmosfera de tensión – Son casi las 4 de la mañana

-Si, creo que el tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien – dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste adentro por mi dirás que soy una loca, ebria y dramática – bufo la chica.

-Para nada, todos pasamos por malos momentos – por fin volteo a verla con una sonrisa sincera y tierna, Sakura se ruborizo un poco volteando la cara casi por instinto.

-Diablos salir fue mala idea creo que se me subió más el alcohol – era eso o la cercanía del pelirojo lo que hacia que la chica se sintiera un poco mareada - Sabes ojala y te hubiera tratado desde antes eres realmente amable.

- Igual tu, me iré ya a la fraternidad ¿Quieres que acompañarme? Iré caminando al fin no está muy lejos y Kiba prefirió no traer su coche – Rio un poco el pelirojo ante la sinceridad de Sakura.

-Claro pero debo ir antes por mis amigas dudo que puedan salir caminando solas después – había recordado como Ino había perdido totalmente el orgullo desde hace una hora y como Hinata podía desmayarse ante cualquier acercamiento peligroso de su hermanastro.

-Me parece bien podrías decirle a Temari también, debo ir por Kiba – Gaara se levanto con mucho pesar sabiendo que sería difícil cargar con su amigo en estado de ebriedad.

-Iré yo por el estaba con Ino – Sakura se levanto y fue a la casa aprovecho que estaban todos en grupo y anuncio que se iban, Naruto se despidió de su hermanita y partió con Lee a su propia fraternidad.

Mientras caminaban hacia "Shinobi" Sakura a duras penas cargaba a una Ino bastante borracha con la ayuda de Hinata, Kiba por su lado venia bailando de lado a lado de la calle. Temari y Gaara venían conversando un poco más atrás de todos.

-Te vi con Sakura hermanito – con una sonrisa picara dejo escapar la rubia – ¿Vamos al menos se besaron?

- Ya te dije que no soy de esos, al menos en la familia alguien debía de salir serio no como tú y Kankuro – dijo el pelirojo recordando a su hermano menor, el estudiaba en España teatro, sus dos hermanos siempre habían sido bastantes libertinos con eso de las relaciones, el por otra parte prefería las cosas serias y duraderas aunque claro eso poco se encontraba en estos días.

- Por eso es que tu sufres por amor y yo rio por vivir – Temari había dejado salir algo que no debía pero poco le importo – A ti te dejan y a mi me ruegan.

- Cállate – fue lo único que dijo Gaara para después apurar el paso y cargar a la rubia ayudando un poco a las chicas.

Temari se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado al decir eso pero bueno podía escudarse en los efectos del alcohol. Ino seguía casi inconsciente en los brazos del pelirojo y Kiba iba cantando canciones de Barnie con cierto ritmo de regueaton haciendo que todos rieran ante la escena.

Aunque lo que habia dicho su hermana sin duda alguna hizo pensar mucho al pelirojo, el amor dolia por eso es que el lo evitaba aunque claro como no iba a doler con ella de por medio - Matsuri - un susurro salio de la boca del pelirrojo, un susurro que solo fue escuchado por el viento.

_ _Unas horas después

-¡Sakura deja de hacer ruido con un carajo, la gente normal intenta dormir! – Ino se tapaba la cara con la almohada furiosa por ser despertada.

-Ya son las 8 cerda y la gente normal no esta cruda – Sakura se acomodaba el cabello en una coleta dejando algunos mechones al frente libre – Tengo soccer y si llego tarde Gai-Sensei me matara.

-Suerte en el partido Sakura-chan – la ojiperla le dijo para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Suerte en el partido Frentona-chan - imito la rubia a Hinata mientras le lanzaba su almohada a Sakura.

La pelirosa salió con una mochila rápido de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, saco rápido una botella de agua del refrigerador y salió de la fraternidad.

Sakura formaba parte del equipo femenil de soccer de la universidad, todos los sábados tenia partido y entrenada los martes y jueves en la tarde.

-¡Sakura espérame por favor! ¿Puedes llevarme no sé donde deje las llaves de mi auto? – dijo una voz masculina cuando ella abría la puerta de su carro.

- Si Kiba pero sube rápido que es tarde - la pelirosa encendió el automóvil, Kiba era parte del equipo varonil y tenía partido una hora después que Sakura.

- Diablos como le haces para estar tan fresca yo no aguanto la resaca – dijo el castaño sobándose la cabeza – Fue una buena fiesta

- Si bueno en primer lugar yo no tome 3 litros de alcohol como tú y deje de tomar en cuanto me sentí mareada, en segundo lugar estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco – ella tenía razón desde que entro al colegio había sufrido de bastante estrés que se transformaba a un horrible insomnio de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron al campo cada quien se fue a su respectiva cancha, Sakura se colocaba las calcetas y los tacos cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella.

-Sakura quiero hablar contigo – volteo y con sorpresa observo a Karin con el uniforme del equipo y sonrisa mustia. Ella era el guardameta principal.

-Ya había olvidado que tendría que verte la cara hoy, ¿Qué quieres Karin? – poco le faltaba a la pelirosa para soltarle un puñetazo, pero ante todo era una dama.

-Quería decirte que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, lo mío con Sasuke solo paso, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta y no deseo perder tu amistad –Karin era excelente con las palabras un lobo vestido de cordero – En verdad Sakura lo único que deseo es que no existan resentimientos entre nosotras.

-Agradezco tus buenas o malas intenciones sobre todo que me vengas a dar la cara pero las dos sabes que de amigas no tenemos nada, así que deja de disimular lo perra que eres conmigo y limítate a ignorarme – Sakura estaba furiosa ella conocía a Karin y no caería ante su hipocresía – Porque te aseguro algo Karin, aunque se te demasiadas cosas malas no hablare ni para bien ni para mal de ti, Sasuke y tu son invisibles para mi.

-Si eso quieres estúpida – Karin ya no fingía inocencia y una sonrisa sarcástica la inundo – pero te advierto algo, no te libraras de mi.

Dicho esto Karin tomo su posición y empezó a calentar ahí, Sakura corrió a media cancha ella era delantera y el partido pronto empezaría.

-Ignórala Saku-chan – Tenten era la capitana del equipo y un año mayor que Sakura, había hecho buena amistad en ella poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla – De todos modos las gatas siempre caen de pie.

- Esta vez no Tenten, de eso estoy segura – la pelirosa sabia de lo que hablaba, Sasuke pronto sacaría sus verdaderas garras no era un angelito, ella mismo lo experimento en 3 años – La mierda con la mierda.

Después de susurrar esto el pitido del árbitro indico que el partido ya había comenzado.

_ En otro lugar

Gaara se encontraba acomodando los artículos antes de abrir, trabajaba en una tienda de videojuegos en la plaza más cercana a la universidad, solo estaba ahí los fines de semana de 8:00am a 7:00pm el cual era el horario de la tienda.

-Alguien se fue de fiesta anoche sino me equivoco – El jefe de Gaara era un hombre bastante observador, era alto y delgado con cabello plateado siempre usando un tapabocas.

- Así es Kakashi-san ¿tanto se nota? – dijo algo cansado

- Solo un poco esas ojeras tuyas de multiplicaron, pero bueno pon este anuncio en la puerta de la entrada necesitamos un sustituto de Kimimaro pronto – dicho esto le entrego el cartel a su empleado.

- Ya pronto empezaran las compras navideñas espero que alguien llegue o me volveré loco – Gaara nunca trataba con la gente él era el chico de la caja pero en estos días sin su compañero de trabajo había tenido que ser vendedor cosa que no se le daba muy bien, demasiado serio para vender.

-Por que no le dices a alguno de tus compañeros, seguro alguno necesita dinero extra – dicho esto el sujeto de mayor edad se puso a leer un pequeño libro naranja acomodándose atrás de la registradora.

-Puede ser – Gaara no tenía la menor idea de a quien decirle pero bueno no perdía nada, coloco el anuncio en la puerta y la abrió, la tienda estaba abierta.

-Una linda señorita seria bien aceptada me encantaria tener un increible paisaje- su siempre pervertido jefe.

Gaara no pudo evitar pensar en cierta pelirosa, aunque se sacudio la idea automaticamente y se puso a pensar -"Creo que esto de convivir me esta afectando"

**Autora : Actualizare cada dia los capitulos como meta personal y para no aburrirlos con la espera naruhina y kibaino seran las parejas secundarias aunque si se preguntan que pasa con Sai pues aun es un secreto ;)**

**Espero sus reviews con mucha emocion.**


	4. Dejandolo salir

**Hola a todos J gracias a sus comentarios tuve la oportunidad de mejorar este capítulo sobre todo gracias a un par de amigos de mi escuela por lo que agregare ahora solo esta indicación**

- **Personaje hablando**

- **_"Personaje pensando"_**

**__Empecemos_**

Después de un largo día de trabajo Gaara regreso a "Shinobi" bastante cansado, al llegar observo que no había nadie –_"Por fin solo" – _ pensó hasta que escucho un sonido de la cocina y camino hacia el.

Al dar un vistazo se encontró con Sakura dándole la espalda cortando algo en una tabla y sintió un olor a tomate bastante agradable.

-Buenas Noches Sakura – al decir esto Gaara había tomado por sorpresa a la chica que dio un pequeño brinco y un sonido de dolor - ¿estás bien?

- ¡Gaara me espantaste! – Se veía bastante alterada mientras tomaba un trapo de la cocina envolviéndolo en uno de sus dedos – me corte, que tonta soy.

-Perdóname nunca quise asustarte, déjame ver – Gaara tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo hasta su dormitorio donde la sentó en la orilla de una cama, saco de un escritorio un botiquín – Ahora quítate el trapo.

Sakura obedeció sin muchas ganas, la herida era un poco profunda así que lo primero que hizo Gaara fue limpiarla, Sakura hizo algunos ruidos de molestia aunque lo que más le impactaba era ver la actitud del pelirojo – _"Es muy cuidadoso y sus manos son tan suaves_" – Sakura se sonrojo un poco al pensar esto, Gaara tomo una pequeña gasa y la coloco con ayuda de algunas cintas.

-Listo ¿te duele mucho? – le sonrió mientras acomodaba todo lo del boquitin.

-No Gaara-kun – esa sonrisa era contagiosa – _"¿Gaara-kun? Dios cada vez estoy peor" – _Muchas gracias.

-Fue mi culpa, una disculpa pero dime ¿Qué estabas preparando? – Gaara se sentó junto a ella.

- Lasagna y estaba cortando unas fresas para el postre, como veras no lo hago muy seguido – la chica se sonrojo, era cierto Sakura aunque sabia cocinar realmente nunca lo hacía.

_-_ Suena delicioso – Gaara le dedico una sonrisa y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – vamos te ayudare a terminar de cortar esas fresas con el dedo así no podrás terminar tu postre.

Sakura lo siguió hasta la planta baja, Gaara fue directo a la cocina y limpiando un poco la tabla empezó a cortar las fresas que faltaban con otro cuchillo. Ella lo observaba en silencio –"_Gaara es muy guapo, tranquilo pero agradable" –_Debo de parecer una molestia ¿verdad?

-Al menos para mí no lo eres – él seguía de espaldas terminando su tarea -¿Vendrá tu novio a cenar?

-Para nada, las chicas salieron y me entretuve cocinando – Sakura sintió una punzada al escuchar la pregunta de Gaara – además no tengo novio.

- Eso si es una buena noticia – las palabras salieron sin querer de la boca del pelirojo _"Oh claro Gaara queda como un idiota enfrente de la chica" _y agrego intentado salir ileso _–_Que decidieras cocinar, me refiero a que no había nada de comida y sino hubieras tenido que pedir una pizza.

Sakura se desanimo un poco al escuchar esto por su mente había pasado la remota idea que el chico que estaba enfrente de ella en verdad se alegrara por su "disponibilidad".

-Podrías cenar conmigo sino vas a salir –un comentario, un consejo, una invitación cualquiera que hubiera sido la intención de Sakura al decirlo sonaba demasiado bien.

-Me encantaría, ya termine – "_Una cena con Sakura claro, sacar conversación es el problema ¿lo recuerdas "mudito"?" _Y así Gaara recordó su apodo de preparatoria, siempre había hablado poco y no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, hasta que "Matsuri" apareció, hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordarla. –Acomodare la mesa, ¿solo cenaremos nosotros verdad?

-Los chicos salieron, hasta tu hermana fue con ellos iban a ir al nuevo Bar del centro – Dijo Sakura sacando la lasagna del horno a duras penas gracias a su cortada – No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pensé que habías ido con ellos no te vi en todo el día.

-Trabajo los sábados y domingos en una tienda del centro comercial – Todo estaba listo así que cuando él y Sakura se sentaron en la pequeña mesa del comedor, Gaara empezó a servir un poco de la lasagna a la chica y a él.

-Eso no lo sabía, yo debo de conseguir un trabajo también, pronto se me acabaran mis ahorros y no quiero empezar a pedir dinero a mis padres cada mes como Naruto – Dijo algo divertida la pelirosa para después tomar un bocado y ponerlo en su boca.

-Te quedo perfecta, hace tanto no comía comida casera – Gaara empezó a decir eso cuando una idea cruzo su mente – Deberías de trabajar conmigo estamos contratando un vendedor.

-Me encantaría pero dime ¿de qué es la tienda? – parecía que la vida por fin estaba a su favor.

-Bueno es de videojuegos – pronto ella hizo una mueca de preocupación - ¿dije algo malo?

-Es que no sé nada de videojuegos - rio un poco apenada mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No necesitas saber mucho, solo ser cortes y saber donde está cada título – Gaara le sonrió – Si quieres mañana te puedo llevar y tú decides.

-¡Perfecto! Gaara eres como un ángel caído del cielo –tan feliz estaba que poco le importo lo extraño que podía sonar eso. Gaara se sonrojo un poco y trato de cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo te va desde que entraste a la Universidad? – sirviéndose una segunda porción, dejo ver que realmente le había gustado lo que Sakura cocino.

-Ha sido un poco difícil, gracias a Kami-sama están aquí compañeros de preparatoria y mi hermano sino posiblemente seria una inadaptada, aunque debo decir que extraño mucho a mis padres – nunca se le había dado muy bien hacer amigos verdaderos a Sakura y es que pocas veces se mostraba como realmente era - ¿y a ti?

-Bastante bien, digamos que solo esperaba esta oportunidad para salir de casa –dijo el chico un poco serio, Sakura dudo en continuar con la plática.

-¿No te llevas bien con tus padres? - quería conocer más a su acompañante, nunca había conocido persona tan seria como él.

-Mi padre es muy serio además de que siempre está trabajando, es un político algo importante de Suna, de ahí venimos Temari y yo –Gaara empezó a explicar con un tono serio pero no agresivo, Sakura le daba calma y confianza – Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, así que me crie entre nanas.

-Lo lamento no lo sabía – Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda ante lo que dijo el pelirojo pero trato de no expresarlo – Lo bueno es que siempre tuviste a tus hermanos.

-Pues si aunque me llevaba mejor con Sasori mi primo – Sakura conocía a Sasori solamente de vista, bueno todas las mujeres del campus ya que sin duda era uno de los más atractivos y misteriosos.

-Se parecen mucho aunque tus ojos tienen un color más lindo – "_Maldita sea Haruno controla tus hormonas"_

_-_Gracias aunque quedan cortos al lado de los tuyos – El se sentía tranquilo y seguro, los dos se quedaron unos segundos viéndose directamente a los ojos hasta que Sakura se volteo al empezar a sentir como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo.

-Discúlpame un momento, es mi madre – No tardo en levantarse y contestar – Hola mamá ¿como estas?

-¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti señorita! ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme lo que te había hecho Sasuke? Mejor nos tuvimos que enterar por Naruto lo que ese bastardo había hecho, pero claro ¡tú ya te crees muy grande como para no decirle las cosas a tu madre!- Tsunade gritaba del otro lado de la línea.

Tsunade era la madre de Sakura y madrastra de Naruto, una bella Doctora especializada en neurología con gran renombre, se había casado con Jiraiya padre de Naruto un escritor de novelas eróticas que era su amigo de la infancia.

-Si bueno madre estoy ocupada, te llamo después te quiero –Sakura iba evitar esa conversación a todo lugar, todavía no era tiempo para hablar de eso.

Gaara había recogido la mesa mientras Sakura hablaba por teléfono, al escuchar que había terminado se aproximo a la sala prendiendo su laptop y coloco un poco de música.

-Sakura te parece si seguimos la conversación en la sala, quiero enseñarte algo – Esa sonrisa de travesura era nueva para Sakura, el pelirojo tramaba algo.

_ Una hora después.

-Y esta es Temari en su primer día de secundaria – Sakura reía sin parar mientras Gaara tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevaban casi una hora viendo las imágenes de la infancia de la familia Sabaku No – fue buena idea escanear todo esto, digamos que es aprueba de chantajes.

-Wow todos han cambiado tanto sobretodo Sasori, quien iba a creer que era punk antes – la risa de la pelirosa era incontenible, cuando pasaron a la siguiente foto vio como Gaara se puso serio automáticamente - ¿Pasa algo?

-Un mal recuerdo nadamas – la foto era de hace un par de años seguramente, estaba el chico con su uniforme de preparatorio abrazando por la cintura a una mujer de su misma la edad, con cabello castaño corto, por las sonrisas de la pareja parecían bastante enamorados.

-¿Es tu novia? – una pregunta incomoda pero necesaria – "_Diablos esto no me lo esperaba, creo que es hora de irme a dormir" – _pensó algo triste Sakura hasta que escucho la respuesta de pelirojo.

_-_Era, se llama Matsuri –un alivio instantáneo recorrió a Sakura.

-Terminaron por la universidad ¿verdad? La distancia es algo abrumador – dio por un hecho lo que decía, sino que otra posibilidad había, es que ella no dejaría ir así como así a alguien como Gaara.

-No, en nuestro último año de preparatorio resulto embarazada – Gaara recordaba eso con dolor –"_Como le cuento esto a ella, es casi una desconocida"-_ no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura se tenso abriendo los ojos sorprendida – lástima que no era mío, el padre era su mejor "amigo", lo peor fue que me lo dijo un mes antes de que Daisuke naciera.

-Fue duro para ti seguramente – no sabía que decir y es que nunca imagino esto.

-Si lo fue, mas porque ya tenía todo listo, ella se quedo con todo lo que había comprado para el bebe y se fue a vivir junto con el otro – el pasado dolía – Solo vi una vez a Daisuke, era un bebe hermoso con cabello azul igual que su padre.

**_"…Give me love like her,  
cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go…"_**

Gaara termino de decir esto, mientras una melodía proveniente de su laptop le causo una pequeña sonrisa.

**_"…And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold you…"_**

Era bastante extraño recordar lo de Matsuri así que se dio media vuelta para subir a su habitación cuando sintió como unos delgados brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda. Sakura lo abrazaba, fuerte pero cálido.

**_"…Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love…"_**

-Sabes Gaara-kun siempre que se pierde algo es porque vendrá algo mejor – ahora ella lo estaba dando consuelo – "_Se lo que duele el amor Gaara y te entiendo_" – ella nunca había pensado en abrazarlo fue algo que salió naturalmente.

El sin romper el abrazo se volteo para quedar cara a cara y le correspondió el abrazo. Sakura empezó a llorar, Sasuke y todo lo que había pasado regreso a su mente.

**_"…Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go…"_**

-Sabes mi novio por 3 años, mi primer amor me dejo por alguien que no llevaba ni más de 2 meses de conocer, pero sé que ese tipo de personas no merecen un amor sincero – Gaara se quedo impactado al sentir como ella se aferraba a su pecho llorando, desahogándose – Pero mientras uno sepa que nunca fallo, su memoria estará limpia y pronto encontrara un amor de verdad, se que tu encontraras a alguien que te ame demasiado Gaara-kun, se lo que sientes.

**_"…Give me love…"_**

Gaara no podía reaccionar, parecía que todo lo que decía Sakura era lo que ella misma necesitaba escuchar, la abrazo fuertemente hasta que ella se separo de él. Se sentó en el sofá hasta que quedo sorprendida de ver como Gaara se colocaba en cunclillas enfrente de ella y le secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra.

-Tú también encontraras alguien que te ame Sakura – después de decir esto se fue acercando lentamente a la cara de la pelirosa, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de chocar cambio el curso para depositarle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse – Traeré las fresas todavía nos falta el postre.

Sakura quedo en shock ante esto –"_Pensé que me iba a besar_" – se seco las lagrimas y se levanto para seguir al pelirojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Yo te ayudo.

__._

**Bueno creo que este capítulo fue mucho más intenso que los otros ya hacia falta un acercamiento no es verdad?**

**La canción que viene aquí es Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran y aquí les dejo el link solo deben de quitar los espacios inecesrios**

**www . youtube watch?v=tI6WdoAYDjw es un extra simplemente esto :D**

**Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios me han animado mucho y dado un buen curso para continuar la historia. :D mañana sig cap**


	5. Encerrados

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia me alegran mucho sus reviews :D **

**Este es el cap.5 :D que lo disfruten**

_I

Gaara se encontraba en la ducha pensando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior – "_Apenas y me pude contener de besarla, me está volviendo loco y apenas la conozco_" – ella no salía de su mente y justo hoy la iba a llevar con él a su trabajo, posiblemente seria su nueva compañera y se volvería mas estresante la situación.

Pensó en todo lo que le había contado, nunca contaba esa historia no era algo que se pudiera contar asi como así pero esa chica lo hacía sentir especial, solamente estar cerca de ella lo descolocaba era muy especial no solamente físicamente, era hermosa por dentro.

Salió de la ducha poniéndose lo primero que encontró unos jeans oscuros y una playera negra de manga larga, cuando bajo ya estaba Sakura sentada en la sala leyendo un libro, sin hacer ruido se quedo observándola –"_Demasiado hermosa para su propio bien" – _ella tenía puesto unos jeans ceñidos a su cuerpo y un suéter color jade.

-Buenos días Sakura ¿lista para irnos? – seguir mirándola era un peligro para él.

-Lista Gaara-kun – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, demasiado peligrosa se repetía el pelirojo.

-Nos iremos en mi auto – salieron de la fraternidad y pronto se encontraron en el centro comercial, ninguno de los dos había hablado durante el trayecto, era muy temprano y apenas abrían las tiendas. Sakura siguió en silencio al pelirojo observándolo con atención hasta que este volvió a hablar – Aquí es, ven te presentare a Kakashi.

Cuando Sakura entro a la tienda pudo ver a un hombre con cabello gris y cubreboca, aun así tenía un aire bastante atractivo. Se veía mayor que Gaara.

-Kakashi-san ella es Sakura Haruno viene a ver si le das el trabajo – Gaara se acerco al hombre mientras decía esto y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura-chan? – Kakashi parecía algo interesado en la chica asi que pregunto automáticamente – ¿De dónde conoces a Gaara?

-Tengo 19 años– Ella observaba con cautela todo, no quería dar una mala impresión - y Gaara y yo estamos en la misma fraternidad.

-Bueno pues entonces debes de querer el mismo horario de Gaara - Kakashi la miraba de pies a cabeza – "atractiva" – pensó.

-Pues en realidad no se cual sea el horario de Gaara-kun – dijo un poco apenada.

-Yo trabajo d los sábados y domingos – Gaara veía un poco molesto a Kakashi, como se atrevía a verla de esa manera.

-Pues yo no podría empezar tan temprano los Sábados, tengo practica de soccer y partidos, pero podría trabajar un día de semana para compensarlo – Sakura hacia una agenda mentalmente, mientras mas ocupada mejor.

-Me parece bien podrías entrar a las 12 y venir a trabajar los Miércoles por la tarde entr ¿Te parece? – Le empezaba a caer bien aquella sencilla joven.

-Si muchas gracias Kakashi-San – sonrió feliz, tenía su primer trabajo al fin.

-Bueno Gaara te enseñara lo que tengas que saber, deberías de empezar desde hoy hay mucho que aprender, yo tengo que hacer el inventario así que estaré en la bodega – Sakura asintió y dicho esto se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda dejando solo a sus empleados.

-¡Muchas gracias Gaara-kun! – Exclamo alegremente Sakura tomando las dos manos del pelirojo – llegaste a mi vida en el momento indicado, eres mi propio ángel guardián.

-No te preocupes Sakura y por favor evitemos el "kun", vamos a trabajar juntos y prefiero que exista más confianza entre nosotros- Gaara estaba un poco rojo por la reacción de Sakura pero feliz de tenerla ahí.

-Está bien Gaara, ahora empecemos, quiero saber todo y ser la mejor en este trabajo, no te decepcionare – Sakura levanto su puño feliz, parecía una niña pequeña por lo que Gaara sonrió.

_Algunas horas después

Sasuke se encontraba junto con Seiguetsu en el centro comercial, mañana seria el cumpleaños de Itachi y debía de conseguir algún regalo decente para su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué no le compras un abrigo? Con este frio todos necesitamos uno – sugirió Seiguetsu.

-Nunca he sabido sus gustos en ropa es demasiado exigente, dame otra idea – Sasuke ya estaba de mal humor, llevaban más de 2 horas en el centro comercial sin encontrar algo que le agradara.

-Por qué no compras eso – Seiguetsu señalo a un cartel, se anunciaba una nueva consola, seguro seria el top para regalos de navidad – Hay una tienda de videojuegos del otro lado.

-Es una buena idea Itachi y sus amigos siempre han sido adictos a esas cosas – Sasuke y su amigo se dirigieron a la tienda sin saber la sorpresa que se iban a encontrar.

_ Al mismo tiempo en la fraternidad "Shinobi"

Ino y Kiba se encontraban en la sala de la fraternidad, se besaban solo haciendo pequeñas pausas para tomar oxigeno. Kiba quería profundizar más el contacto así que empezó a mover sus manos por la espalda de la chica atrayéndola a él.

-Kiba-a espera esta… esta vibrando mi celular – Ino apenas separándose de él pudo sacar de su bolsillo el aparato, ni siquiera se fijo quien la llamaba – Bueno

-Hermosa estoy afuera de tu fraternidad abre – conocía esa voz muy bien y colgó inmediatamente por el susto.

-¡Mierda Kiba esta Sai afuera! – La rubia empezó a colocarse bien la ropa y arreglarse un poco el cabello mientras Kiba se levantaba rápido del sofá – Vete a la cocina, rápido.

-A mi que me importa tu novio, tú estás conmigo – Kiba la tomo por la cintura y le beso el cuello, más que eso succiono un poco contra la piel de la chica.

-¡Basta! – Ino se separo rápidamente y le repitió con desespercin – Por favor metete a la cocina.

Kiba obedecía de mala gana, había olvidado un gran detalle de Ino –"_Tiene novio_" –pensó. Ino abrió la puerta y abrazo a Sai efusivamente besándolo sin control.

-"_Al menos así no notara lo rojos que están mis labios" -_ al separarse Ino le sonrió y tomándolo lo fue arrastrando a la calle – Vámonos amor estoy muy aburrida aquí

-Creo que me extrañaste mucho el fin, discúlpame no quise hacerte enojar la otra vez – Sai la abrazo culpable, la quería en verdad – ¿A dónde quieres ir preciosa?

-Donde quieras – La rubia bajo la cabeza, la culpabilidad la invadió, peor aún la culpabilidad provenía de dejar a Kiba no de Sai.

La pareja se fue perdiendo en la calle mientras era observada por un celoso Kiba desde la ventana.

Despues de 5 minutos llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca, Sai empezó a observar a Ino, era realmente hermosa su cuerpo, su cuello, su rostro… - "su cuello" – Sai se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-Ino ¿quién te hizo ese moretón en el cuello? – Sai cambio drásticamente poniéndose serio.

-¿De-e que hablas Sai? - estaba muerta lo sabía, ese maldito perro se las iba a pagar.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo Yamanaka, ahora explícame que sucede aquí – no era tiempo de juegos, quería una explicación y la quería ahora.

_ En el centro comercial

Sasuke se encontraba viendo los videojuegos con Seiguetsu, estaba tenso en la caja se encontraba aquel pelirojo con el que Sakura había estado en la fiesta de Akatsuki. Gaara también se había percatado de la presencia del Uchiha y lo vigilaba en silencio.

-Buenas tardes ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – Sasuke conocía muy bien esa voz, cuando se giro se encontró con Sakura, la cual se sorprendió al verlo – Sasuke – Sin embargo el nombrado no podría hablar.

-Hola Sakurita, necesitábamos esa nueva consola que salió – Seiguetsu se obligo a interceder por su compañero, no quería que su amigo quedara como un idiota.

-Si Seiguetsu vengan – Sakura les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y camino hasta un anaquel que se encontraba junto a Gaara –Aquí esta

-Gracias – Por fin había hablado Sasuke, frio y arrogante como siempre – Me lo llevo.

-Ok pasen a pagar con Gaara – Sakura trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible aunque tener ahí al Uchiha no era lo que había planeado en su primer día de trabajo.

Sasuke fue hacia el pelirojo y le extendió una tarjeta bancaria sin decir nada, Gaara la tomo y empezó a cobrarle como a cualquier otro cliente mientras Seiguetsu hablaba con Sakura.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí Sakurita? –sonriente y travieso como siempre.

-Hoy empecé Seiguetsu digamos que estoy renovándome en todos los aspectos – Sakura estaba seria, quería que Sasuke la escuchara – Al fin de cuentas después de la tormenta viene la calma.

-Sakura podrías pasarme el código de descuento para esta tarjeta, está en esta libreta – Gaara le dedico una sonrisa, cuando de ella se trataba dejaba salir su mejor lado.

-Inútil – bufo el Uchiha al escuchar lo que le había dicho el cajero a Sakura, ella le dedico una mala cara mientras le dictaba un nuevo a Gaara.

-"_Este idiota_" – Gaara empezaba a molestarse pero trato de ignorarlo – Aquí esta tu ticket y tu producto, gracias.

- Te voy a advertir algo, vuelve a estar tan cerca de Sakura como el Viernes y juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del día – Sasuke parecía a punto de meterse al mostrador con tal de matar al pelirojo, este sonrió de lado escuchando atento.

- Yo me acerco a quien quiera sin que un niño rico como tu me lo impida – el pelirojo cambio drásticamente su tono de voz, este era sarcástico, furioso y con rencor.

- Es mi última advertencia – Sakura estaba muda ante esta conversación observando a su ex novio amenazando a su compañero.

-Vamos Sasuke – Seiguetsu no iba a dejar que esto se saliera de las manos y arrastro a su amigo a la salida, cuando por fin logro que Sasuke saliera volteo para despedirse – Un gusto verte Sakurita.

La muchacha se quedo inmóvil, no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado hasta que recordó el problema que recién le había podido ocasionar a su compañero de trabajo.

-Lo lamento mucho Gaara, no sé que le sucede a ese idiota perdóname en verdad – Sakura estaba con la cabeza gacha muy apenada por lo que acababa de suceder – "_seguro pensara que soy una niña tonta y problemática"_

-No pasa nada, parece que es un poco posesivo eh – Gaara escaneaba con cuidado lo que acababa de pasar, Uchiha estaba celoso y el provocaba esos celos.

Kakashi salió de la bodega sin haber escuchado todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

-Chicos me voy necesito que cierren de una vez para que organicen lo de las bodegas, Gaara te explicara como Sakura, me voy hasta luego - Kakashi parecía apurado y salió despidiéndose con una mano.

Gaara fue hacia la puerta cerrando el lugar, volteo a ver a Sakura y le dijo – Ven vamos a la bodega te enseñare como función las clasificaciones – Sakura lo siguió cuando los dos entraron a la bodega una fuerte corriente de aire azoto la puerta de la bodega.

-¿Que fue eso? – Sakura había sentido un fuerte escalofrió.

-Algunas veces se descompone el aire acondicionado y deja escapar el aire a presión – Gaara se acerco a la puerta de la bodega, después de mover la perilla un rato sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda.

-¿Todo bien Gaara? – Sakura lo observaba en silencio parecía que algo le ocurría al pelirojo.

**-**Nos quedamos encerrados Sakura….

**_N/a:**

**Ese fue el nuevo capítulo lamento si no lo subí ayer pero se me complicaron las cosas, tenia un fuerte dolor de estomago y ya saben que cuesta pensar con algo tan molesto hahahaha**

**Espero sus reviews, no les cuesta nada y me alegran demasiado :D**

**Mañana el sig cap.**


	6. El rockstar de mi corazon

**Estoy realmente feliz :D gracias a todos por sus comentarios no saben las ganas que me dan de seguir esta historia! **

**Por los que decían "como se atreve Uchiha a celarla si él la dejo" pues así son ese tipo de hombres patanes! Bueno al menos así es Sasuke en mi historia hahaha aunque no dej de ser muy guapo odio su personalidad.**

**Venga que hace falta amor y el 6 es el capitulo para eso!**

_I

Sakura y Gaara llevaban 1 hora encerrados, ninguno de los dos tenia señal en sus móviles y por más que habían gritado nadie los había escuchado. Sakura se encontraba en el piso sentada abrazando sus rodillas, tenía mucho calor ya que el aire acondicionado no llegaba a la bodega.

-Gaara moriré, tengo hambre y tengo calor ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! – estaba desesperada y su tono de voz la evidenciaba, Gaara la veía en otro lado de la pequeña bodega estaba de pie pensando como saldrían de ahí, tenían aproximadamente una hora para salir de ahí antes de que cerrara el centro comercial.

-Venga Sakura ayúdame a pensar cómo salir de aquí – estaba un poco cansado y eso le hacía verse más serio, el calor era insoportable – lamento si te incomoda lo que hare pero en verdad no puedo más.

Sakura volteo con curiosidad preguntándose a que se refería el pelirojo, aunque perdió el aliento cuando Gaara se quito la playera quedando desnudo del torso. Inmediatamente un fuerte rubor subió a sus mejillas y volteo la mirada a otro lado – "_está jugando con mi mente, sabe que esta buenísimo y me quiere tentar, malditos hombres" _– Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que el pelirojo jugaba con sus hormonas hasta que se regaño mentalmente por tener tan sucios pensamientos, el solamente tenía calor.

-Sabes Gaara no puedes estar quitándote la camisa así como así, imagina como se vería esta escena desde afuera, que pensaría Kakashi si en este momento entrara y nos viera – Sakura lo regaño con los ojos cerrados esta vez no caería en su trampa, de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

Miro a un lado, ahí estaba Gaara volteando su cara para verla, sonriendo.

-Pensaría que estamos haciendo algo así –Gaara tomo con sus manos las mejillas de la chica, observo sus labios y fue tras ellos lentamente – "_Adiós auto-control, Hola hormonas"_

Sakura tenía el tiempo perfecto de voltear la cara y rechazarlo pero se quedo ahí, viendo como aquel pelirojo tomaba sus labios en un suave beso que se fue convirtiendo en algo más pasional cuando Sakura empezó a corresponderle.

Ella no sabía en qué momento había comenzado todo pero no quería que acabara, tenerlo, saborearlo, pensar en el. Gaara se separo lentamente de ella y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Perdóname Sakura seguro piensas que soy idiota por besa…- Gaara no pudo terminar porque ahora era la chica la que estaba encima del pelirojo besándolo intensamente.

Gaara había pensado por unos momentos que seguramente ella no iba a querer saber nada de él por lo que había hecho, pero ahora se sentía correspondido y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Tomo a Sakura por la cintura sentándola en sus piernas, acercándola más –"_necesito estos labios, la necesito a ella"_ – su mente volaba, no pensaba con mucha claridad. Sakura no despegaba sus labios y envolvió el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos.

Un ruido de escucho del otro lado de la tienda y se separaron rápidamente, Sakura se levanto y de pie vio como abrían lentamente la puerta de la bodeguita.

-Con que ahí estaban, perdón se me había olvidado advertirles que ya no funcionaba esta puerta, vamos chicos que el centro comercial está a punto de cerrar – Kakashi los observaba atentamente mientras hablaba podía ver lo sonrojados que ambos estaban – Por suerte deje mi cartera en la tienda.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-san – Sakura salió casi corriendo de la bodega y no paró hasta estar afuera de la tienda viendo como Gaara salía como si nada de la bodega y le ayudaba a Kakashi a cerrar el local – "_estás loca Sakura, apenas le empiezas a hablar y ya te lanzaste como una cualquiera a besarlo"_

_-_Ya nos vamos Kakashi-san, gracias por sacarnos – Escucho a Gaara y volteo a despedirse de Kakashi – Vamos Sakura debemos de apurarnos o cerraran el estacionamiento.

-"_Mierda todavía me tengo que ir con él, que le voy a decir algo como ¡Gaara que bien besa, hasta me hiciste sacar lo fácil que llevo dentro! Si seguramente eso estaría bien"_ – Sakura hacia muchas muecas mientras hablaba consigo misma, Gaara la veía divertido y le abrió la puerta al llegar a su carro, ella subió sin apartar su mirada del parabrisas escucho como Gaara se acomodaba en el lugar del conductor – Gaara lamento si te di una mala imagen mía pero…

-Tranquila Sakura – la interrumpió el mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y volteaba a verla – Se que no eres de esas chicas, lamento haberme aprovechado de la situación, se que apenas acabas de dejar un relación y no soy nadie para confundirte más de lo que ya estas.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escucho todo eso, sonrió para sí misma –"_Siempre sabe que decir_" – le regreso la mirada – Gracias.

Dicho esto Gaara le sonrió y prendió el automóvil, era hora de regresar a la realidad.

_ 2 semanas después.

El tiempo había seguido su curso, Gaara y Sakura se llevaban bastante bien y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, habían dejado atrás el asunto del beso y eran muy buenos amigos. Ino y Sai habían terminado, en una visita inesperada Sai había descubierto a su novia con Kiba encima, algo que no le agrado mucho.

Ahora la fraternidad "Shinobi" preparaba una fiesta, era cumpleaños de Sakura así lo festejarían a lo grande, habían decidido que fuera una fiesta de disfraces y todos estaban muy emocionados.

-¡Hermanita traje el Karaoke! –Naruto fue de los últimos invitados en llegar, se había disfrazado de zorro, venia de rojo con orejas y cola integradas –Nee Kiba ¿donde está mi hermana?

-Aun no baja teme te ayudo a poner el Karaoke, dijo que lo pondríamos en la sala para que el reflector se viera más grande – Kiba se había disfrazado de perro, muy acorde a todo el – ¿Que le regalaras a tu hermana?

-Ya le di su regalo en la mañana, un libro de esos que le gustan realmente solo compre lo que me dijo Gaara – el rubio señalo hacia donde estaba su amigo, Gaara estaba en la cocina haciendo de bar-man, se había disfrazado de "rockstar" según Temari, ella le había escogido el disfraz, tenía unos pantalones de cuero ajustados con botas negras, no llevaba camisa el cabello alborotado y los ojos un poco delineados – Gaara te ves como un Jon Bonjovi pelirojo.

-Cállate Naruto – a él no le agradaba mucho su disfraz pero no tenia de otra.

-¡Ya está Lista la reina de la fiesta! – Ino como siempre gritaba bajando las escaleras a grandes saltos, se había disfrazado de cleopatra, una cleopatra que enseñaba bastante piel -¡Hinata ven acá ya te dije que te ves bien!

Hinata bajo con la cabeza gacha, un vestido largo y unas alas blancas en su espalda resaltaban bastante, era un ángel al menos por esa noche.

-¡Te ves hermosa Hinata-chan! – Naruto estaba feliz de verla aunque su semblante cambio por uno de preocupación cuando la chica se desmayo por la emoción – Oh no ¡Sakura-chan mate a Hinata de nuevo!

-Deja de gritar Naruto, solo esta desmayada – Sakura bajo las escaleras regañando a su hermano atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los invitados. Tenía un pantalón de cuero color vino y unas botas negras de tacón. Por la parte de arriba llevaba una chaqueta negra de piel que terminaba en la cintura de la chica dejando ver su abdomen, su cabello ondulado y un maquillaje oscuro – No me vean así fue idea de Temari.

-Así que tu disfraz esta emparejado con Gaara – Kiba no pudo aguantar quedarse con ese comentario y volteo a ver al pelirojo con una sonrisa burlona. Tanto Sakura como él empezaron a negar con la cabeza.

-Son la pareja perfecta – Temari apareció estaba vestida con un vestido militar y tenía un par de rayas negras en cada mejilla.

-Disculpen la intromisión ¿dijiste pareja? – una voz ronca y con rencor interrumpió a Temari…

**_N/a:**

**Este es un cap cortito ya que no tuve mucho tiempo lo lamento :D **

**Espero sus comentarios quien creen que sea esa voz**

**NUEVO PERSONAJE "UN RIVAL DE AMORES PARA GAARA"**


	7. Karaoke

**Casi me matan por dejarlos con la duda hahahaha :D me hace muy feliz ver que mis historia les gusta y enserio solo por todos los buenos comentarios que recibi del capitulo 6 subo la continuación hoy. Se me complicaron las cosas y la iba a subir hasta mañana pero no importa me apure mucho a mis deberes y aquí estoy**

**Disfruten :D**

_I

-Disculpen la intromisión ¿dijiste pareja? – una voz ronca y con rencor interrumpió a Temari…

-Neji – un susurro escapo de la boca de Sakura al ver de quien se trataba, era un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro lacio y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos perlados como Hinata, muy apuesto y elegante. Iba disfrazado de samurái.

-Sakura Feliz Cumpleaños – El chico se acerco hasta quedar de frente a la pelirosa – Le hice prometer a Hinata que no te dijera nada acerca de que venía, espero no molestarte.

-Neji – Sakura repitió su nombre no podía creer que "EL" estuviera aquí, se acerco mas a él y se lanzo en un abrazo dejando un poco desconcertados a sus amigos.

Neji correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero inmediatamente volteo a ver a Gaara retándolo con la mirada, no iba a olvidar las palabras de aquella rubia – _"pareja_" – parecía retumbar su mente.

-¡Hey idiota no me vas a Saludar a mi! – Naruto interrumpió el abrazo para saludar a su antiguo amigo con un fuerte apretón de manos – Chicos el es Neji Hyugga! Es primo de Hinata-chan.

Hinata también se acerco a saludar a su primo, ella no se sorprendió al verlo tenia claras las intenciones de su primo. Naruto empezó a presentarle uno por uno a los presentes mientras Neji serio los saludaba, cuando le toco a Gaara ser presentado se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"¡Quién es ese estúpido y por qué Sakura parece tan feliz de verlo!" – A Gaara le hervía la sangre, quiso quitarse ese ardor tomando una cerveza de una sola vez.

-¿Celoso? – Esa voz y lo que dijo – Creo que deberías de decirle ya lo que sientes.

-Cállate Naruto – ordeno al hermano de su querida Sakura – no tengo ganas de tus estupideces.

-Yo solo te digo una cosa Gaara, Neji y Sakura tienen historia, solo tú puedes hacer que eso se quede en el pasado- Naruto se divertía al decir todo esto, ver a Gaara mostrando sus sentimientos no era algo normal – o dejar que se escriba un nuevo comienzo.

-Serás mierda, yo no siento nada por Sakura simplemente no es mi tipo así que por mi que se case con ese tipo – dijo Gaara dándole la espalda a Naruto estaba realmente furioso, destapo otra cerveza sin darse cuenta de la persona que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

-Naruto deja de molestar a Gaara ya lo escuchaste, el no siente nada por mi – Gaara sintió un fuerte escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Sakura, se volteo inmediatamente y la vio recargada en la pared.

-Sakura no quise decir eso es que – quiso arreglar las cosas solo había mentido para que Naruto lo dejara en paz – "_lo que quise decir es que me encantas y odio verte junto a ese tarado". – _pensaba en la respuesta pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, al fin somos amigos solamente – Sakura parecía enojada – Ya va empezar el concurso de Karaoke vengan.

Sakura salió de la cocina dejando a un sorprendido y arrepentido Gaara. Naruto salió después de Sakura arrastrando casi a Gaara.

-No la pierdas Idiota – susurro el rubio antes de correr a la sala y pedir el micrófono del karaoke - ¡Hola amigos vamos a comenzar el concurso de KARAOKE! ¡El ganador tendrá como premio una botella y un pase por un día entero con cualquiera de las chicas de la comunidad SHINOBI!

-¡Idiota quien te dijo que haremos eso! – Temari grito furiosa.

-¡Empecemos! – Naruto la ignoro y siguió con su discurso - ¡El primero será Kiba!

-¿Yo? Espera Naruto yo no sé cantar- Kiba estaba rojo, ponía resistencia pero un grupo de chicos lo subió al escenario improvisado de la sala Shinobi.

-¡Música Maestro! – Naruto se creía maestro de ceremonias, hasta que Sakura lo bajo de la silla donde estaba parado de un golpe - ¡Sakura-chan!

-No los obligues a cantar baka – Sakura estaba enojada, no sabía si era por su inoportuno hermano o por lo que había dicho Gaara.

-No importa Sakura, ya tengo valor – Kiba iba con el segundo caballito - "Tequila" a todos les afloja la lengua

Naruto puso Play y Kiba empezó a cantar con mucho sentimiento, todos lo veían y Sakura no pudo evitar reírse – _"Es mi cumpleaños hoy no me preocupare por nada"_

_-_Sakura puedo hablar contigo…

_.

Sasuke y Karin se encontraban en la cama, ella le besaba la espalda y el simplemente le daba la espalda.

-Karin quítate hoy no tengo ganas – Sasuke estaba más frio de lo normal, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-¡Que curioso que justo HOY no tengas ganas Sasuke! – Ella estaba furiosa, lo debo de besar para sentarse en la cama - ¡Seguro es porque hoy es cumpleaños de tu puta ex novia verdad!

-Deja de gritar con un carajo – Sasuke se levanto de la cama sin voltear a verla – Y no le vuelvas a decir "puta" a Sakura.

-Deja de defenderla, estás conmigo ¿recuerdas? La dejaste por mi, yo soy tu novia porque te pones así conmigo – Karin lloraba, sabía que nunca iba a ocupar el lugar de Sakura, pero le dolía ver como Sasuke aun no la olvidaba – Me voy de aquí pero te arrepentirás.

-Hmp – Fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Sasuke antes de escuchar el portazo, poco le importaba en ese momento las amenazas de Karin, no tenía ganas de nada.

"_20 años Sakura ya eres una mujer" –_ Su querida mota rosa estaba creciendo.

_.

-Hey Karin no deberías entrar al cuarto de un chico así de provocativa- Suigetsu estaba acostado sin camisa en su cama, hace apenas unos segundos Karin había entrado en su cuarto sin permiso con solamente una playera de hombre que le cubría lo necesario.

-Hazme tuya – eso sonaba demasiado tentador pero no realista para Suigetsu.

-¿Disculpa?- No entendía nada y entedio menos cuando Karin se le lanzo besándolo sin detenerse en el cuello y dorso – Karin…

-Cállate y bésame – Karin fue contra sus labios ahora, Suigetsu cedió.

_.

Ya había cantado la mitad de los invitados, mientras Sakura y Neji platicaban animadamente. Cierto pelirojo los veía a lo lejos – _"Naruto tenia razón" – Gaara _se reprendía a si mismo, si le hubiera hecho caso a su amigo el estaría con Sakura.

-¡Temari tu ya cantaste! – Kiba regañaba a la chica por tomar el micrófono, tenia varios tragos de mas igual que ella.

-Yo no voy a cantar lo hará mi hermanito – Temari señalo a Gaara, este tenía cara de querer matarla, ya estaba mareado había tomado demasiado esa noche no iba a perder su dignidad cantando – Tu regalo para Sakurita!

Sakura y Gaara se miraron por primera vez desde el incidente de la cocina, ella le sonrio falsamente – _"La lastime maldita sea" –_llevaba poco de conocerla pero sabia sus gestos, sus sentimientos, era especial para el.

-Dame eso voy a cantar- Gaara se levanto quitándole el micrófono a su hermana, todos quedaron impresionados, Gaara selecciono una canción antes de que cualquier persona pudiera ver cual era.

La música comenzó a sonar, la cumplañera observaba sorprendida la repentina actitud del pelirojo –"_que esta haciendo" –_ Sakura no entendía, de pronto la música comenzó a sonar _–"Esa canción, Gaara no te entiendo"._

**__ FlashBack__**

**_Sakura se encontraba aburrida en la tienda, no había gente este Sabado era puente asi que la mayoría había salido de la ciudad, nadie compraría videojuegos hoy._**

**_-¿Puedo poner música?- Gaara estaba sentado atrás de la registradora observando su laptop._**

**_-Claro Gaara – Sakura le sonrio, al menos tenia compañía, se alegro al escuchar esa canción tan conocida para ella – ¡Es mi canción favorita, esa es mi historia! Si alguien me la dedicara me casaria con el, lo juro._**

**_-Tambien es mi canción favorita–tenia la mirada parecía que pensaba en algo, ella decidió no molestarlo y empezó a cantar._**

_._

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

Su voz, sus ojos, su atencion no habia duda que Gaara estaba enfocado en Sakura

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Neji veia furioso la escena, se habia dado cuenta desde su llegada como ese pelirojo tenia otras intenciones con Sakura, no se la iba a dejar fácil.

-"_Siempre sabes que hacer, eres el que siempre esta ahí Gaara"_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_-_Sakura ¿estas bien? – la voz de Neji distrajo un poco su atencion, estaba llorando.__

I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

-Sakura lo lamento – fue lo unico que dijo Gaara cuando termino de cantar, salio de la fraternidad inmedatamente.

**_N/a:**

**:D espero sus comentarios y noo no era sasukehahaha:D les fallo a algunos**


	8. Llevate antes mi cuerpo

**De nuevo aquí un poco atrasada pero feliz :D disculpen si no subi cap el viernes pero Sali con mis papas.**

**No saben lo feliz que estoy porque apartir de un sueño que tuve tengo mas inspiración tanto para este fic como para otro que pronto publicare, será mas elaborado y me tardare mas en actualizar. Ahora mi prioridad es "No te molestes" así que no se preocupen lo mas que me tardare en actualizarlo es un día aunque solo por fuerzas mayores como las del viernes!**

_I

Gaara se encontraba acostado debajo de un árbol en el patio trasero de la fraternidad, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la fiesta –"_hiciste el ridículo y ni siquiera te quedaste con la chica"_ – el mismo se reprochaba lo que había pasado minutos antes. Su mente se encontró recordando ciertas palabras.

**"**_**Algunas veces la vida te pone en tu camino más cosas de las que desearías, al no estar preparado puedes tomarlo como un obstáculo pero debes de darte cuenta que sin obstáculos, los sueños serian tan fáciles de alcanzar que dejarían de ser eso, sueños…"** _

Al menos eso le había dicho Sasori cuando paso lo de Matsuri, su primo no hablaba mucho igual que él pero al menos cuando abría la boca decía cosas inteligentes y no solo cantaba ebrio en un karaoke.

Tan profundos recuerdos le impidieron darse cuenta que cierta chica se había sentado a su lado, dejando su espalda contra el árbol ofreciéndole una cerveza.

-¿Por qué eres tan callado? – Sakura quería conocerlo más, saber el por qué de sus acciones. Tantas veces había adivinado las reacciones de las personas a lo largo de su vida que encontrarse con aquel pelirrojo impredecible le abría una puerta a la curiosidad.

-Muchas veces no tengo nada inteligente que decir o alguien inteligente con quien compartirlo – tomo la cerveza y le dio un trago, se sentó junto a ella sin voltear a verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es adentro.

-Las fiestas son muy rutinarias, siempre pasa lo mismo aunque no sea con las mismas personas, necesitaba hablar contigo – Ella necesitaba estar con él.

-Lamento si te incomode, realmente no sé porque lo hice – seguía evitando la mirada de Sakura y miraba las pocas estrellas que se asomaban esa noche.

-Dime que es lo que pasa por tu mente, que piensas, que sientes… Gaara déjame conocerte, al menos por hoy quiero saber todo de ti- Sakura volteo a verlo y él le devolvió la mirada – Mañana será otro día, otras metas, otros sentimientos, tal vez mañana ya no seas el mismo pero al menos hoy quiero ver dentro de ti.

-Pides mucho para algo que se puede resumir a tan poco – Sakura no entendió las palabras de Gaara hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Ese beso era especial, un beso que significaba más que un simple roce de labios. Sakura comprendió con ese beso todo lo que necesitaba.

-Sakura te voy a decir esto solo una vez, no me gusta hablar me gusta demostrar pero hoy es necesario – Gaara estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro – Me gustas demasiado, no te amo y no sé si te quiero, llevamos muy poco de conocernos pero sé que me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo y besarte hasta que desaparezcan mis labios.

Sakura iba a volver a besarlo pero Gaara se aparto de ella y puso una mano sobre sus labios indicándole que lo dejara terminar.

-Estas herida Sakura y llevas mucho tiempo así, hasta puedo apostar que la llegada del estúpido primo de Hinata de confundió mas pero yo no tengo prisa y esperare lo necesario hasta que tu corazón esté listo para amar – esas palabras con acento de decisión – No te molestes en responder, solo necesitaba que lo supieras.

Beso limpiamente de nuevo a Sakura y se levanto para desaparecer en la noche, ella no comprendía muy bien lo que había querido decir el pelirojo – "¡Dios dame fuerzas!" – pensó cuando después de aproximadamente 10 minutos llego Neji ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sakura es hora del pastel, venga princesa no te pongas melancólica – Neji le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Princesa? Hace años que nadie me llamaba así – Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa – desde aquel verano…

-Lo se fue cuando me enamore de ti… - Neji estaba a punto de anunciar algo – Sakura me mude a Tokio, al fin acabe mi carrera y conseguí un empleo aquí como profesor.

Neji tenía 25 años, era un gran literario que siempre tuvo como sueño ser maestro. Sakura y él se conocieron las vacaciones que ella y su hermano pasaron en la casa de verano de Hinata. Sasuke había terminado con ella un par de semanas antes de irse, otra pelea por sus malditos celos, ahí fue cuando conoció a Neji. Vivieron un fugaz amor de verano ella solo tenía 17 y el 22, todo iba bien hasta que ella tuvo que volver a Tokio y el a Corea.

-¡Es fantástico Neji, hiciste tu sueño realidad! – Sakura estaba feliz por él, le tenía un gran cariño y aprecio.

-La verdad es que soy muy feliz ahora, mas porque pude volver a verte princesa – Neji era un hombre por naturaleza atractivo.

-Si la verdad fue una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños – se sintió un poco incomoda, apenas Gaara se había confesa y llegaba este fantasma del pasado a confundirla aun mas – Neji creo que entrare la verdad es que estoy muy cansada.

Sakura entro a la fraternidad, ya se habían ido la mayoría de sus invitados, solo estaban sus amigos más cercanos. Naruto se acerco a su hermana.

-Nee Sakura-chan ya estas vieja – su querido hermano y su estúpido sentido del humor.

-Cierra la boca Naruto – Sakura busco con la mirada a Gaara pero no lo encontró – Gracias por todo chicos me iré a dormir, me duele bastante la cabeza.

Subió hacia su dormitorio sin importarle las quejas de su hermanastro y algún gritillo de Ino. Por esa noche había sido suficiente.

_.

Sakura despertó temprano la mañana siguiente para descubrir que todos sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos en la planta baja de la fraternidad. Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios cuando se percato que faltaba cierta persona, se dirigió al cuarto de los hombres y lo vio.

Un pequeño bulto envuelto en un estorboso edredón dormía plácidamente, se veía sumamente cómodo…

_-"Te necesito un poco más"_ – Sakura se aventuro tal vez demasiado cuando levanto el edredón y se coloco en el pequeño espacio que dejo sin ocupar Gaara, era una cama de una sola plaza así que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente juntos. Después de unos cuantos minutos volvió a dormir quedando frente a frente con el chico.

_.

Gaara estaba muy cansado aun, sentía que su cara de enfriaba por ser la única parte que se encontraba lejos de su adorado edredón, eran tiempos de frio extremo y lo odiaba. Se tapo la cabeza y movió un poco para chocar con "algo", se quedo un poco quito y puso atención, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando observo mechones color _–"__Rosa"_

Sakura, la dueña de cada una de sus últimas locuras vividas estaba dormida a su lado, con esa cara angelical. Como es que esa cara pudiera demostrar tanto…

-"Las mañanas junto a ti son como el cielo inmenso" – Su mente no pudo evitar muchas imágenes, no todas tan dulces del porque podrían volver a despertar.

Se levanto y se metió a la ducha, entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura… Ella sentía lo mismo que el pero también sentía muchas cosas más.

Salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, había olvidado su ropa así que saldría por ella para regresar al baño. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama viéndolo, sus ojos eran una maldición.

-No quise despertarte, olvide mi ropa – le dio la espalda para dirigirse al armario, tomaba una camisa cuando sintió el roce de una mano delineando su espalda seguido de un fuerte escalofríos.

Ella lo abrazo por la espalda, coloco su cara entre el cuello de Gaara y el sintió su respiración. Sakura lo soltó y dio media vuelta pero él no la dejaría ir, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el repitiendo la posición anterior pero con roles invertidos.

**_-Si te vas a marchar llévate antes mi cuerpo…_ **- Estaba harto del silencio, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella, demostrarlo era más que obligatorio.

Beso su cuello repetidas beses de una manera dulce mientras que con una de sus manos acaricio su hombro expuesto por la pequeña blusa de tirantes que llevaba – Tu amor es como un rio que baña **mi **cuerpo.

-Gaara – suspiro su nombre cuando su autocontrol cedió y volteo para devorarle los labios, era un beso lento pero necesitado – Gaara… - El aprovecho ese llamado y profundizo el beso dejando que su lengua explorara a la mujer que tanto deseaba.

Sakura empezó a sentir que cualquier otro beso experimentado antes se quedaba lejano a las sensaciones que este le causaba, Gaara le demostraba con sus labios lo que sentía, no necesitaba palabras. Ordeno a sus manos sentir cada parte del torso de Gaara algunas veces un movimiento difícil por la cercanía de los dos.

Gaara reacciono y sus manos empezaron a levantar lentamente la blusa de Sakura, solo dejo de besarla para desaparecer al fin esa molestosa prenda. La observo algunos segundos, ella volteo la mirada.

– **_Cuando tenga tu amor sincero, volverá la luz de nuevo a mi universo_ **– Aquello que había dicho el pelirojo hizo que cualquier desconfianza cediera.

"_**Piel con Piel"** _

La acerco a el abrazándola por la cintura sintió como su cuerpo respondía ante la cercanía, sin duda alguna ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Sakura comenzó a revolver su cabello mientras lo besaba, sus labios pocas beses se distanciaban y cuando lo hacían algunos suspiros escapaban.

Se sentó en la cámara teniendo la estatura perfecta para alcanzar a besar cada parte de torso de la chica, aun tenía su ropa interior y por lo que se veía, Gaara no tenia problema con ello. Los besos que depositaba en ella eran cortos y limpios, todos tenían un destino… El lado izquierdo del pecho de la chica… su corazón.

-Sakura espera por favor… - Gaara había detenido sus manos cuando sintió como ella marcaba un camino hasta su cuello con sus labios rosados.

-¿Qué pasa? – Esta acción la desconecto de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No es el momento – Gaara la observaba, era hermosa y poco le faltaba para caer antela tentación – Quiero que este seguro de lo que pasa entre nosotros antes de involucrarnos más.

-Gaara deja de pensar un momento por favor – Ella iba a comenzar a besar su cuello de nuevo hasta que Gaara dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Si dejo de pensar dejare que esto empiece débil y frágil – Quería tenerla, quería sentirla pero no de esa manera, la quería completa – De nubes de cristal, solo vidrios lloverán.

Le dio un casto beso en los labios, tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, escuchando como Sakura dijo en un tono de molestia y resignación.

-_**No te han dicho que no debes de calentar lo que no te vas a comer…**_

**_N/a:**

**Nooooooooooo aun no es tiempo de lemmon :D hahaha pero si era tiempo de un acercamiento, diran hey y neji que onda bueno pues el sig cap se sorprenderán un poco NECESITO SU QUERIDA OPINION : HARE UNA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICARE CAP CADA SEMANA PERO NO ME DECIDO POR LA PAREJA NEJISAKU O ITASAKU, SERA UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR MARCADA POR LA DIFERENCIA DE EDADES! SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE!**


	9. Platica

**El cap anterior estuvo lleno de amor, este será algo diferente! Gracias por su reviews a todos de verdad son mi inspiración de cada día**

* * *

Sakura se encontraba debajo de sus cobijas, después del "incidente" con Gaara decidió volver a su cuarto y encerrarse en su cama, necesitaba calmar sus hormonas.

-_"Ese maldito pelirrojo solo promete pero no cumple_" – por más que deseara dormir su mente le tenía otros planes – "_Me vengare de ese animal Shanarooo!"_

_-_Sakura ¿Está dormida? – Sakura no tenía la intención de contestarle a Ino – Hinata está dormida y si mejor le traemos la comida para después.

-Esta bien Ino-chan – Escucho como sus amigas salieron del cuarto, sin duda no quería salir nunca de su cama, darle la cara a Gaara –"_IMPOSIBLE_" – pensándolo bien Sakura tenía bastantes actividades con el pelirrojo tarde o temprano le tendría que dar la cara.

-"_Mejor tarde"_ – Sakura se fue quedando dormida…

* * *

-¿Y esa cara de limón agrio? – Kakashi se burlaba de su empleado, era domingo y como le había dado el día libre a Sakura por su cumpleaños estaban solos.

-Kakashi crees que sea mejor esperar a que alguien esté bien para empezar una relación o soy el único idiota que deja ir las oportunidades - bufo Gaara, parecía a punto de estallar.

-Creo que es bueno esperar pero es mejor sanar… - sonrío ladinamente Kakashi al ver la cara de confusión de Gaara.

-No entiendo nada – no es que Gaara no entendiera en sí, es que no sabía cómo hacer que Sakura sanara.

-Quiérela y demuéstrale lo que es un verdadero amor, seguro a Sakura le encantan las flores – Gaara se sorprendió cuando menciono a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tan obvio soy? No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza Kakashi, me está volviendo loco…

-La locura no siempre es mala amigo mío.

* * *

Neji se encontraba paseando por las calles de su nuevo hogar, no conocía muy bien Tokio pero sin duda era un lugar que hipnotizaba. A cada paso recordaba sus motivos de estar ahí su carrera, su trabajo y su _prince_s_a_.

__**FLASHBACK_**_

_**-Neji no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero volver a ese infierno sin ti regresare con Sasuke – Sakura lloraba amargamente en el aeropuerto, ese dia Neji regresaría a China después de dos meses.**_

_**-Sakura si yo pudiera me quedaría contigo pero no puedo abandonar ahora mi vida, te prometo que saldrás adelante eres mas fuerte de lo que crees – la abrazo fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir – Te quiero mi niña pero tu estas enamorada de otra persona.**_

_**-Neji yo también te quiero – esas palabras le dolían.**_

_**-Pero no lo suficiente princesa – Neji la solto, le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de partir, su avión salía en 5 minutos.**_

_**_ FIN FLASHBACK_**_

Cuanto había cambiado desde ese día, tenía pensado venir a Tokio y luchar por el amor de Sakura pero esperaba tener de enemigo a Sasuke Uchiha no a ese tal Gaara. Neji no era tonto, se había dado cuenta que ellos compartían bastantes cosas, probablemente ahora el fuera el que sobraba pero nadie se debe dar por vencido sin luchar.

-"_No dejare de luchar por ti, no me alejare de ti Sakura_" – Neji estaba decidido – "_Hasta que me des una respuesta conseguiré tu amor"_

* * *

Ya eran casi las 5:00 pm y por fin Sakura se había levantado de la cama, se dirigió al baño donde tomo una ducha cuando salió se vistió con unos shorts de mezclilla y una sudadera. Tomo su teléfono, su cartera, sus llaves y salió de la fraternidad.

Llevaba demasiada prisa así que poco le importo manejar como loca, prendió el estéreo y aprovecho un semáforo para colocar un disco en el.

"_**How long  
how long will I slide  
Separate my side"**_

-"_Mi corazón y mi cerebro están hechos mierda, si no era suficiente lo de Sasuke ahora llega Neji pero eso no me importa cuando estoy con Gaara_" – Sakura meditaba todo lo que le había pasado – "Sasuke ya no me duele, simplemente creo que por algo pasan las cosas pero Gaara es tan… EL"

"_**I don't believe it's bad  
Slittin my throat  
It's all I ever…"**_

Ese camino era muy conocido para ella, cada vez que se sentía mal o estaba enojada iba al mismo lugar, esta vez necesitaba mucho hablar _con él._

Su celular empezó a sonar sin importarle que fuera manejando contesto.

-Bueno – su voz sonó fría y seca.

-Sakura ¿Dónde estás? – nunca pensó que fuera Gaara y se lamento por no fijarse antes de contestar.

-Estoy manejando no puedo hablar – realmente no le importaba eso pero no quería hablar con él en ese momento.

-¿Dónde estás? – La misma pregunta volvió a salir solo que esta vez añadió - ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al cementerio Norte – sabía que si no le contestaba no se lo sacaría de encima – Adiós Gaara.

Colgó el teléfono para seguir su camino.

"_**I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up and brought up the past  
Once you've know you can never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside"**_

Cuando llego a su destino se coloco unos lentes de sol que se encontraban en el asiento de junto, no había mucho sol pero no quería exponerse demasiado ante la gente de aquel lugar. Bajo de auto y camino lentamente hasta entrar al cementerio. Vio un pequeño puesto de flores y se acerco.

-Buenas tardes me da aquellas –la mujer que atendía la observo un momento antes de darle el ramo que había pedido – Tome.

La mujer no reviso el dinero conocía a Sakura de vista, siempre que venia pedía las mismas flores así que ya sabía el precio – Gracias Señorita.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió adentrándose al cementerio.

"_**Centuriees are what it meant to me  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside"**_

Cuando llego a su destino se arrodillo ante la tumba que estaba enfrente de ella. Limpio con sus palmas el polvo que estaba en ella, el nombre que el polvo había tapado por fin se pudo leer.

-Sakumo Haruno… cuanto te extraño papa – Sakura empezó a hablar, para ella su padre siempre la escuchaba y ella se desahogaba con él. No lo veía pero lo sentía en su corazón.

-Me haces falta en estos momentos, ¿recuerdas a Sasuke-kun? Me cambio por una cualquiera te prometo que aunque suene increíble no me dolió tanto como imagine, soy más fuerte papá.

"_**How long  
how long will I slide  
Separate my side  
I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slittin my throat  
It's all I ever"**_

-Cuando Sasuke termino conmigo empecé a conocer más a mis compañeros de fraternidad, Kiba por ejemplo es un mujeriego cada que puede se mete con Ino y estoy segura que aunque no lo demuestre la quiere en el fondo. Claro que Ino también lo niega, según ella el amor es para los débiles, yo pienso que lo niega porque aun extraña a Sai, su ex novio – Sakura hizo una breve pausa y soltó un suspiro, era normal que no recibiera respuesta de una lapida pero aun así lo esperaba de cierta manera – Temari es bueno… ella es muy divertida y me ha ayudado demasiado aunque debo admitir que me sacan un poco de quicio sus constantes bromitas.

"_**Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtrays full and I'm spillin' my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
I've got to take it on the other side"**_

Sakura coloco las flores en el suelo sentándose sobre el poco césped que había alrededor, tomo su bolsa y saco una caja de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor. Prendió el cigarro y dejo salir el humo por sus labios.

-Se que te había prometido dejarlo, llevaba 2 meses sin hacerlo pero lo necesito en estos momentos padre – de nuevo dirigió el cigarro a sus labios – Neji vino a Tokio, será profesor en la universidad donde estoy, no puedo negar que me encanto volver a verlo y si esto hubiera pasado hace un par de meses no hubiera dudado lanzarme a sus brazos pero ahora…

Acaricio suavemente el suelo mientras que pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos. Dejo ir la última bocanada de humo antes de que se terminara su vicio.

"_**Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not a friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again"**_

-Ahora llego el a mi vida, papá es el príncipe azul que siempre quise solo que es tan… real – Sakura empezó a sollozar con más fuerza – No quiero alejarlo de mi, pero él no me quiere cerca dice que no estoy lista, padre se que tiene razón sé que no estoy lista pero sin él ¡Nunca lo voy a estar!

Se limpio las lágrimas e intento calmarse un poco.

-Se llama Gaara, deberías de verlo es muy guapo pero no es eso lo que me gusta de él – una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, las lagrimas seguían cayendo pero no tan precipitadamente como antes – Es su forma de ser, de actuar… Es fantástico. Bueno en si el no es el problema soy yo, papa la verdad es que lo quiero.

Sakura se levanto lentamente del suelo y tomo sus cosas.

-Creo que es hora de irme papa solo quería platicarte de esto, no tenía a quien mas contárselo Naruto ya casi no esta conmigo y me sentía un poco sola – Cuando le dio la espalda a la timba para regresar por donde había llegado no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa, quedo pasmada cuando vio a Gaara delante de ella a pocos pasos de la tumba de su padre - ¡Que haces aquí!

-Vine a verte no te escuchabas bien en el teléfono – Gaara estaba serio, mas frio de lo normal lo que hizo que Sakura sintiera una sensación desagradable en el estomago – Le marque a Naruto, me dijo a que venias y en donde te podía encontrar. Estaba en el centro comercial así que llegue pronto.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? – Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su adorado compañero no hubiera escuchado ni un poco de lo que le había dicho a la tumba de su padre.

-Lo suficiente… - Esa respuesta hizo temblar a Sakura, sin saber como reaccionar empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la salida del cementerio. Se detuvo justo al lado de Gaara.

-Bueno ya me voy gracias por tu compañía a la próxima avísame que estas aquí para no quedar como una idiota – Tenia gacha la cabeza y siguió caminando sintiendo los pasos de Gaara atrás, cuando llego a su auto sintió como Gaara la tomo del brazo impidiendo que abriera la puerta del conductor.

-Perdóname por haberte escuchado, perdóname por lo que paso en la mañana – Sakura empezó a temblar, escuchar que Gaara le dijera todo eso tan serio y sin mirarla la confundió bastante.

-No pasa nada ahora por favor suéltame me tengo que ir – Gaara no la soltó al contrario en un rápido movimiento la atrapo entre el auto y sus brazos… la tomo del mentón obligándola a verlo.

-Sakura no quiero esperarte – Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante esa declaración – Quiero que estar contigo, me vale madres si quieres a alguien más -Un breve silencio se produjo – Voy a hacer que te enamores de mi.

Gaara la beso pero esta vez no fue un beso dulce como los de antes, era un beso fuerte y necesitado. La tomo de la cintura en cuanto sintió como ella correspondía. Sakura lo abrazo del cuello para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

-Gaara yo no quiero que me esperes quiero estar contigo ahora – susurro Sakura contra sus labios.

Gaara le sonrío al momento que se despegaba de ella – Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, deja aquí tu auto por favor nos llevaremos el mío.

Sakura lo obedeció guardando las llaves en su bolso y subiendo al auto de Gaara que se encontraba junto al suyo.

-Sakura te voy a llevar al paraíso…

* * *

**_N/a:**

**AMIGOS MIOS PERDONENME DE VERDAD POR LA TARDANZA TUVE UNA FUERTE FALTA DE IMAGINACION ANTIER Y AYER PERO PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR (:**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ESPERO TENER MUCHOS MAS LOS QUIERO!**


	10. Un que

**Gracias por sus reviews ;) ahora no todo será lo que piensan**

**IMPORTANTE**

**Perdonen por mi tardanza este capítulo tenía planeado lemmon pero tuve que cambiarlo cuando ya lo tenía hecho, esto es porque apenas tengo 17 años AUNQUE EL DOMNGO CUMPLO LOS 18 hahahaha y me auto regalare mi primer lemmon completamente de mi autoría y mi macabra imaginación dentro de algunos capítulos (: también estoy como leyendo de todo para poder darles una mejor redacción e historia.**

* * *

-Bienvenida al Paraíso – La voz de Gaara retumbo en el bello lugar y Sakura quedo sorprendida.

Estaban en el Pent-House de un alto y bellísimo edificio, era de los más nuevos de la ciudad. Preciosamente decorado con un tema minimalista, las escaleras, la puerta de la cocina y la mayoría de los acabados eran de cristal. Un gran ventanal dejaba una vista hermosa a la gran ciudad.

-Es hermoso Gaara – Sakura miraba a su alrededor, estaba sorprendida– En verdad esto es el paraíso. ¿De quién es?

-Mío – Dijo Gaara en forma orgullosa – En este lugar invertí el dinero que mi madre me dejo en su testamento.

-¡Wow! ¿Y por que vives en "Shinobi" entonces? – Sakura no lo entendía, teniendo un departamento así, vivía en una pequeña fraternidad sin lujos.

-Lo que pasa es que apenas lo terminaron de amueblar, como yo no sé de estas cosas contrate a una amiga de Temari para que se hiciera cargo.

-Es hermoso – Sakura se limito a sonreír.

Gaara se fue acercando lentamente hasta que atrapo sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión.

* * *

Mientras que para algunos el amor es todo lo que necesitan, para otros no es más que un sentimiento incomodo y molesto.

-¿Por qué me dejaste de hablar? – Naruto se encontraba sentado en la barra de un pequeño bar en el centro de Konoha – Se supone que somos los mejores amigos teme.

-Cállate dobe la universidad no ha sido fácil para mí – Sasuke se encontraba junto a él con la mirada perdida y la mente llena de recuerdos – Encontrarte con tanta libertad es… abrumador.

-No pues a comparación de su sufrimiento a Sakura le ha ido de maravilla – el comentario sarcástico y acido de su amigo, retumbo bastantes segundos en la mente del Uchiha.

-No quise lastimarla, sabes que la amo con todo mi ser, me aburrí quería probar cosas nuevas y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que todo lo que buscaba estaba en ella.

-Muy tarde ¿no lo crees? – Naruto trataba de parecer calmado, era su mejor amigo y tenía que ser neutral en la relación que tenia con su hermanastra.

-Si, no te estoy diciendo que quiero regresar con ella, no la merezco – el pelinegro tomo de un trago la bebida que estaba en la barra.

-Tienes razón no la mereces, por favor amigo no quiero que te acerques a ella está hecha un lio con Gaara y la llegada de Neji.

-¡Neji! – Sasuke cerro los puños con fuerza, fue Sakura la que le conto todo lo que paso con Neji después de que regresaron al volver a clases – Odio aceptarlo pero nunca le ha faltado quien la quiera.

-Sabes cómo es Sakura-chan eso no es algo que realmente le importe a ella – Naruto tomo de nuevo una bocanada de aire – Cambiemos de tema amigo.

-De acuerdo dobe…

Naruto comenzó a sentir que algo se movía dentro de su pantalón, saco su celular y vio un mensaje de Sakura.

"_**Hermanito necesito un gran favor voy de camino al cementerio, te veo ahí?"**_

-Teme me puedes llevar al cementerio donde está el padre de Sakura, me dijo que necesita un favor y que me ve ahí – Naruto parecía más serio de lo normal, Sakura nunca le pedía ese tipo de favores.

-Vamos – dijo fríamente el azabache, dejando unos billetes para cubrir su consumo y el de su amigo.

Salieron rápidamente subiendo al deportivo del Uchiha, tardaron apenas unos 15 minutos en llegar gracias al poco trafico que había. Cuando se estacionaron observaron a lo lejos a Sakura junto con Gaara, Sasuke presiono con fuerza el volante pero su expresión no cambio, le haría caso a su amigo y no interferiría en la vida de su ex novia.

Naruto bajo del auto rápidamente y se acerco a Sakura la cual estaba seria y nerviosa.

-Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien? – Naruto la abrazo en forma de saludo y le extendió una mano a Gaara, el cual la tomo firme sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Si hermanito pero necesito que te lleves mi auto, tengo que salir de la ciudad – La mirada de Sakura era bastante seria pero al percibir el nerviosismo de su hermanastro se dulcifico – Gaara tiene que ir a Suna por algunos problemas personales y lo acompañare.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? ¿Y la Universidad? – Naruto estaba realmente confundido, algo serio tenía que haberle pasado al pelirrojo como para que su hermana estuviera dispuesta a ir con Él.

-Máximo una semana, pero bueno es la última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno espero que no afecte mucho – Explicaba la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Gaara que permanecía serio – Yo llamare mañana a las oficinas administrativas para justificar las faltas, iré con Gaara al dormitorio solo por ropa pero no quiero dejar mi coche ahí, por favor úsalo.

Naruto estaba impactado, su hermanastra nunca dejaba que Él tocara su automóvil. Por más preguntas que quisiera hacer prefirió callar, volteo a sus espaldas para ver a un impaciente Sasuke esperándolo adentro del auto.

-Está bien Sakura-chan pero llámame mucho y sobre todo llámale a Tsunade – Naruto la abrazo y después miro seriamente a Gaara directo a los ojos – Mas te vale que la cuides.

-Así lo hare Naruto – Le contesto ofreciéndole su mano derecha, después de un apretón Sakura le dio las llaves a Naruto.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, el cual bajo del automóvil sin mirar a la pareja, cuando estuvo cara a cara con Naruto este le dijo.

-Me llevare el coche de Sakura-chan – Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza – Nos vemos enfrente de mi fraternidad.

Cada uno subió a sus automóviles y por última vez Sasuke dirigió una mirada hacia Sakura, la extrañaba pero estaba mucho mejor sin él.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

Era un viaje largo, ya casi habían pasado 3 horas desde que salimos de Tokio y poco faltaba para llegar a Suna. Eran las 4:45 am ¡Oh no le he marcado a mi madre! Bueno mejor no le marco hasta que amanezca o seguramente pensara que estoy medio muerta o violada en algún lado.

Gire un poco la cabeza, ahí estaba el dueño de mi corazón… Mierda es perfecto y todo lo que paso hoy fue perfecto hasta que llego "La Llamada". Arruino todos los planes pero me siento muy egoísta por pensar así, más bien cruel… si esa es la palabra.

"La llamada" que había recibido mi querido pelirrojo lo dejo serio e intranquilo, fue un familiar de su novia de preparatoria quien le dio la mala noticia, ok lo admito no puedo evitar suspirar al pensar como en un segundo cambio el panorama.

Resulta que la "ex novia" de Gaara, ósea la tal Matsuri sufrió un accidente junto con su actual novio, que por cierto ¡Es el verdadero padre del bebe que se supone que era de mi amado! Bueno volviendo al tema, los dos están muy graves según lo que dijo el tal Baki y Matsuri pidió que fuera Gaara a Suna. Mi novio se negó automáticamente pero creo que la cosa es realmente grave porque después de que Baki le dijera algo, que por cierto no me quiso decir, accedió.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sakura – Su dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire para verlo… es perfecto.

-En las buenas y en las malas – Conteste feliz, creo que era imposible negarme a venir pero aunque no hubiera sido así lo acompañaría, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros sé que mi lugar es junto a Él.

Después de media hora llegamos a Suna, era pequeña pero con altos edificios, una ciudad de color arena en su mayoría. Cuando llegamos a un gran hospital, Gaara aparco el automóvil, estoy casi segura que lo escuche suspirar, salió y después de rodear el auto, abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano. La tome con gusto.

Entramos al edificio donde automáticamente un chico de nuestra edad se acerco a saludar a Gaara, tenía el cabello castaño y facciones toscas.

-Gaara que bueno que llegas – Lo abrazo rápidamente y Gaara apenas correspondió, bufe al recordar lo poco expresivo que llega a ser con las personas.

-Baki te presento a mi novia, Sakura el es Baki un viejo amigo y primo de Matsuri– Me extendió la mano sorprendido, me dijo que era un placer y le correspondí el gesto… ¡Su novia! ¡Desde cuando soy novia de Gaara! Ok tengo que hablar seriamente con él, no soy tradicionalista pero si al menos quiere que lleve ese título me lo tiene que pedir.

Sentí como Gaara me jalaba del brazo para que empezara a caminar, me maldije a mi misma era un momento delicado y yo solo estoy pensando en trivialidades como una declaración amorosa.

Llegamos a la salita de espera de Terapia Intensiva, bueno esto es realmente grave si están aquí, observe todo a mí alrededor curioseando hasta que lo vi.

Llegaba una enfermera ya mayor con un bebe en brazos, era bellísimo tendría poco menos de un año, su cabello era azul marino con unos bellos ojitos grises. Que les puedo decir amo a los niños con todo mi ser, quiero tener 4 al menos. La enfermera se acerco a Baki y le dijo algo en voz baja que no pude escuchar, sentí que Gaara me apretaba la mano ¿Qué le sucede? La enfermera se giro hacia nosotros, más bien hacia mi pelirrojo.

-¿Señor Sabaku No Gaara? – Le pregunto, aunque me extraño que pareciera más una afirmación, Él solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y se levanto soltándome la mano – La Señorita Matsuri dejo claramente estipulado que si algo le sucedía a Ella o a su pareja, lo dejáramos con usted.

¿Lo dejáramos? De qué habla esa en… ¡Por Dios está hablando del niño! Abrio los ojos como platos cuando vi como Gaara estiraba los brazos recibiendo al pequeño con una mirada de ternura, aunque esta desapareció automáticamente cuando miro de nuevo a la enfermera.

-¿Qué les paso a Matsuri y Yano? – Pregunto seriamente, la enfermera se tenso.

-El joven falleció antes de llegar al hospital – Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, con razón la urgencia de venir – Los doctores hicieron todo pero la jovencita murió hace 15 minutos.

Mi corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos… La mujer por la que habíamos venido estaba muerta, su novio estaba muerto y el bebe estaba en brazos de Gaara. Realmente no entendía nada, mire hacia Él. Parecía una estatua ante la noticia, Baki que estaba enfrente de nosotros agacho la mirada, apenas pude ver un par de lágrimas caer de su cara.

Volví a mirar a Gaara, me levante para encararlo pero su mirada estaba perdida, el pequeño niño se empezó a mover inquietamente e hizo reaccionar a Gaara. Lo abrazo contra su pecho y en un susurro apenas audible le dijo – Tranquilo Daisuke, todo estará bien – Simplemente no podía entender lo que sucedía.

-Matsuri quería que te encargaras de Daisuke, me lo dijo a mí y lo dejo estipulado en su testamento – El tal Baki se levanto, aun se asomaban algunas lagrimas en su rostro – Como sabrás yo soy su abogado y si aceptas, me encargare de todos los tramites.

-¡Hablas de adoptarlo! – Dije casi en un grito, de verdad la cabeza de daba vueltas, Baki me miro y asintió. Mire a Gaara que no parecía estar mejor que yo – Gaara di algo por favor.

-Empieza los tramites mañana mismo Baki – su respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría…

Ahora mi "supuesto nuevo novio" tenía un hijo….

* * *

**_N/a:**

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE QUE REESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO COMO 6 VECES :S LA HISTORIA DA UN FUERTE GIRO, **

**¿SAKURA PODRA CON ESTO?**

**¿NEJI APROVECHARA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD?**

**:D**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ESPERO TENER MUCHOS MAS LOS QUIERO!**


	11. Se mia

**IMPORTANTE**

**PRIMERO: Les debo una disculpa por la tardanza lectores, lo que sucede es esto: Yo soy voluntaria en Teletón México en un programa que se llama Club Amigos ¨Teletón y después de un año de participar me llamaron para ofrecerme ser Staff y dije que sí. Un staff es el encargado de cierta parte de la organización dl paseo y de los equipos que hay. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer por eso, muchas cosas en poco tiempo, también el domingo fue mi cumpleaños óseo 27 de enero hahaha entonces entre las celebraciones y el teletón se me dificulto.**

**SEGUNDO: Las actualizaciones será por semana por mi cambio de actividades una disculpa tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos**

**TERCERO: Esto muy feliz por sus comentarios en verdad GRACIAS**

_**ESTE CAPITULO SERA NARRADO EN SU TOTALIDAD POR GAARA**_

* * *

Cada vez que veía dormir a Daisuke olvidaba lo difícil que había sido mi vida desde que murió Matsuri. Un pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios cuando vi como despertaba lentamente, un bostezo nunca me había parecido tan tierno. No me importaba que mi padre me hubiera exigido desaparecer de Suna y nunca más volver, para él su imagen pública era más importante que la familia, y tener un "Padre Soltero" por hijo era demasiado. Al contrario de él mis hermanos lo entendieron automáticamente ahora Temari cuida a Daisuke mientras trabajo en la tienda de Kakashi y Kankuro siempre quiere que le mande fotos del niño.

Ya habían pasado casi un mes y medio desde que era "mi hijo", deje la fraternidad y me mudo a mi departamento. Mientras estaba en la universidad Tayuya cuidaba a Dai, por suerte conseguí una niñera pronto, Matsuri y su novio habían dejado asegurado todos los gastos de las escuelas del niño en un futuro y dinero suficiente para al menos un año, aunque la verdad no lo necesitaba con todo el dinero que había ahorrado, la herencia de mi madre y mi trabajo era suficiente como para no preocuparnos por un tiempo. En cuanto saliera de la Universidad estaría completamente preparado para darle lo mejor a Dai, mi hijo.

Solo me faltaba algo…

-Sakura – su nombre salía siempre como un suspiro, la extrañaba más que a nada pero ella decidió que no estaba lista para "mis nuevas responsabilidades" como le había llamado ella a Dai. Sé que no es fácil ser novia de alguien con un hijo, menos si ese hijo es de la ex y no tiene nada que ver sanguíneamente con tu novio.

Ella no entendía por que había dedicado hacerme cargo de Daisuke, para mí era fácil. No lo abandonaría nunca.

Cuando Matsuri estaba embarazada y aun no me había dicho quien era el verdadero padre de Dai, mi mayor ilusión era ser el padre que nunca tuve. Había comprado tantas cosas para él, desde entonces empecé a guardar dinero. Cuando Maturi me dijo la verdad no me dolió el hecho de que ella me hubiera sido infiel, me dolía no ser el padre del bebe que esperaba, dejar de ser parte de la familia que yo había soñado.

La única vez que vi a Daisuke antes de la muerte de Matsuri fue gracia a mi hermana Temari, yo estaba deprimido y fue a exigirle a Matsuri que al menos me dejara conocer al niño, lo vi por primera vez cuando cumplió un mes de nacido.

No me creerían si les dijera que llore de felicidad, era el bebe más hermoso del mundo… El color de su piel, cabello y ojos era idéntico a su padre pero sus rasgos eran los de Matsuri. Después vi como era amado por sus padres, a mi me habían lastimado pero a Daisuke lo amaban y entonces me di cuenta que no tendría un vida como la mía.

Deje a un lado al pequeño y comprendí que algún día yo formaría mi familia, que vueltas da el destino que ahora con 10 meses soy el padre de Daisuke, no dude cuando Baki me dijo lo de la custodia, no dejaría a ese pequeño sin el amor que sus padres le daban. Yo iba a amarlo sin importar si compartíamos sangre.

Sakura nunca entendió esto, se que ella intentaba hacerlo pero cada vez que se acercaba a Daisuke era como si algo se lo impidiera. La amo estoy seguro de eso pero Daisuke me necesita, ahora él es parte de mi vida y como me dijo Temari –"Ella debe aceptarte con todo y esta nueva parte de tu vida, si no lo hace es porque no merece ser parte de ella" -.

El timbre me distrajo de mis pensamientos, seguro es Temari que viene a cuidar a Daisuke mientras trabajo. Tome a Daisuke entre mis brazos y camine para abrirle a mi hermana.

-Llegas tarde Temari – Dije antes de voltear la mirada a la puerta, cuando lo hice… bueno realmente no me creí lo que veía.

-Temari está muy enferma y me ofrecí a cuidar al bebe hoy- tenía la cabeza gacha, me quede prendado de su belleza, para mi Sakura era la flor más bella – Hable con Kakashi y me dio el día libre para venir a echarte una mano, dijo que no habría mucha gente el día de hoy.

Fui procesando sus palabras ¿Qué le había picado eta vez? Primero no quería saber nada de Dai y ahora estaba ahí para ¿Cuidarlo? Esto es obra de Temari.

-No te preocupes, puedo llamar a la niñera – Mi voz fue áspera y hasta un poco agresiva, me arrepentí automáticamente cuando me miro.

-Gaara yo seré tu niñera hoy, ahora vete a dar un baño ya vas tarde y Kakashi te regañara – me observo de pies a cabeza, la imite y no pude evitar el sonrojo, ¡Dios mío! Sigo con el pantalón de la pillama.

-Está bien pasa – Me aleje un poco de la puerta para darle el espacio suficiente para entrar, en cuanto lo hizo cerré la puerta – Iré a ducharme podrías ir con Daisuke, está en su cuarto.

Sin contestarme empezó a caminar al cuarto que antes estaba destinado a los "huéspedes" y la vi, era hermosa en su totalidad, su cuerpo es una perdición hacia mi poco autocontrol… La unica vez que estuvimos juntos de una manera más "sensual" apenas y había podido despojarme de su blusa cuando la llamada de Baki explicando lo de Matsuri interrumpió… Cuanto deseaba a Sakura Haruno.

Mi cuerpo reacciono con mis pensamientos, bueno ahora si era necesaria una ducha así que fui al baño de mi habitación. El agua corría por mi cuerpo cuando escuche el llanto de Dai, lo que me faltaba había olvidado darle su desayuno, espero que Sakura averigüe que necesita.

A los pocos minutos paro el llanto así que di por sentado que Daisuke había encontrado algo de su atención, Salí de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura cuando un fuerte sonido de la cocina me espanto.

Camine sin importarme mi falta de ropa y lo que vi… bueno no sé explicarlo.

Sakura se encontraba con las ropas llenas de papilla mientras que Dai esparcía con sus manitas la poca comida que había quedado regada en la mesita de su sillita alta. Pero cuando vi el rostro de Sakura una sonrisa sincera salió seguida de una carcajada.

-¡Daisuke nos va a matar tu padre! – Sakura aun reía, no me había visto.

Saco al pequeño de su silla sin pegarlo a su cuerpo para no ensuciarlo con sus ropas y lo dejo en el pequeño corral que estaba en la sala, cuando quiso volver a la cocina por fin sus ojos se posaron en mi.

-¡Gaara lo lamento! Es que Dai hizo que el plato volara y pues…- paro de hablar y su mirada me recorrió entero, Oh cierto estoy desnudo ¡MIERDA!

-Perdón no debí salir así pero me asuste cuando escuche el plato caer – Me explique un poco rojo, pero ella bueno parecía un tomate maduro. Mire sus ropas, debía de hacer algo.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la muñeca no sin antes darle un vistazo a Daisuke que jugaba con los juguetes que había en el corral, bueno al menos el tiene algo en que entretenerse por un tiempo…

Entramos a mi habitación y saque de mis cajones una de las playeras mas chicas que tenia y un par de shorts cortos, la mire y seguía sonrojada.

-Quítate la ropa – le dije sin ningún tacto y después me arrepentí de lo mal que eso había sonado, se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos sin mover un solo musculo, le di la espalda automáticamente y casi con un grite le dije – ¡Para lavarla no pienses mal de mí!

Escuche su risa ante mi reacción, mi cuerpo no reacciono como esperaba y mi mente me traiciono, me di la vuelta para verla. Se encontraba de espaldas a mi sacando lentamente su blusa quedando su bella espalda casi desnuda, excepto por el pequeño broche de su brasiere color negro…

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura para pegarla a mí, su cuerpo se tenso mientras su piel se erizaba por el contacto. Bese con dulzura el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, lo bese otra vez y otra vez formando un camino hasta su oreja hasta que pare en seco.

_**Hoy te quiero amar**_

-Gaara… – Dijo en un gemido, para después mirarme a los ojos - Perdóname por abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas, tenia tanto miedo…

-Sakura se mía – ordene mientras la tomaba de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, el roce fue exquisito su pecho desnudo contra el mío, la pequeña toalla que llevaba en la cintura dejaba muy bien que sintiera la tela de sus shorts.

_**Volverte a ver me hizo recordar que pertenezco a ti**_

La bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello e intensifico el beso, mordí su labio inferior con suavidad jalándolo un poco y aproveche un pequeño gemido para que mi lengua entrara a su boca buscando una compañera de juegos.

Como pude la lleve hasta la cama y la recosté quedando sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla. Mis manos recorrieron su torso, acaricie su abdomen y sus pechos. Me deshice del molestoso brasiere, pegando mi pecho al de ella sentí miles de descargas. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y en un busco movimiento quedo ello encima de mí.

_**Junto a ti estare, debo aprovechar**_

_**Te demostrare todo lo que en mi dormia  
**_

Sentada sobre mis caderas comenzó a besar mi cuello, cerré mis ojos para sentir sus caricias. Necesitaba de nuevo sentir sus labios, así que tome su mentón y la bese con deseo, amor y necesidad.

Mis manos le quitaron el pequeño short que llevaba y sus tenis salieron volando junto con él, al volverse a sentar sobre mi gimió sintiendo el contacto de nuestras intimidades, me volvía loco así que cambie de nuevo la posición y arriba de ella comencé a besar sus pechos.

**_Hoy nuestro amor al fin pudo ser y no te dejare_**

No supe en qué momento mi toalla desapareció junto con sus bragas, no supe en qué momento nos volvimos uno. Pero lo que si sabía era que ese delicioso vaivén de caderas, ese roce de piel contra piel, no solo era lujuria… era algo más de lo que alguna vez había experimentado y solo dos palabras saliendo de sus labios me pudieron certificar esto.

-Te amo… - Un susurro, casi un gemido al llegar los dos al éxtasis…

-Yo también te amo Sakura, no te vuelvas a ir – Le dije al oído, Salí de ella y me recosté en la cama abrazándola y pegándola a mí.

Los dos quedamos en silencio, casi quedándonos dormido cuando el llanto de Daisuke llamo nuestra atención, me levante lentamente pero Sakura ya estaba de pie.

-Yo voy, al fin debo de aprender a cuidar al hijo de mi novio – Su sonrisa sincera desapareció por la puerta y mi corazón supo que tenia dueña.

_**El mundo solo esta para los dos.**_

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada perdón si no fui taaaaan explicita pero es mi primer lemmon estaba muy nerviosa aparte de que apenas tengo tiempo de ser creativa subiera con mas tiempo los capituulos pero no abandonare mis historias enserio!**

**Gracias (: espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
